Constant Vigilance
by The Cynical Prince
Summary: What with the stresses of being the Boy Who Lived and the dangers of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry is desperate to find some normalcy in his life. Unfortunately his jealous best friend and his raging hormones aren't helping him at all. AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here we are, the first chapter in what will be a (relatively) decent length story. I do not currently have a Beta Reader, so I apologize if there are a few little mistakes here and there. If you are interested in collaborating or if you know a good Beta Reader, let me know! I'd be grateful for any recommendations. At any rate, I feel like we should get on with things and get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>"But Professor McGonagall!" Harry protested sharply. "I don't dance."<p>

The elderly witch surveyed him critically before replying, "Well, now you do."

Harry sighed, fully dreading the fact that he would have to go through with the Yule Ball. Not only would he have to dance, which would be an embarrassment altogether, but he would have to ask a girl out. It was the latter prospect that truly terrified him. He had never asked out a girl before, in fact, the only girl that he'd ever even had a crush on was Cho Chang, and he seriously doubted that he'd ever be able to land a date with a girl like that.

"But I don't!" Harry protested firmly. "I have never danced before in my life!"

McGonagall fixed him with a stern look. "All houses will have dance lessons for some weeks leading up to the ball. Students of all ages may attend, but only those of fourth year and above are allowed to go to the Yule Ball, the exception, of course, being younger students who are asked to attend by older students." It was all familiar news, McGonagall had gone over the Ball in her class, what she had not mentioned, however, was the fact that houses would be giving dance lessons to their students.

Before harry had a chance to respond, McGonagall picked up the large pile of scrolls the class had turned in at the beginning of the day's lesson. "I trust you will be able to find yourself a date, Potter. You are representing Gryffindor house. It would not be wise to let us down." And with that, she walked from the room, leaving Harry in stunned silence.

Fifteen minutes later found Harry anxiously making his way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron was already there, arguing with Hermione about something, but Harry was too preoccupied to take note or care. He sat down beside Ron with one question on his mind: who would he ask to the Yule Ball?

If he let McGonagall down, if he let Gryffindor down, he would surely be the laughing stock of Hogwarts. "What am I going to do?" He muttered under his breath, still ignoring Ron and Hermione who were bickering beside him, despite the fact that their argument was growing louder.

Harry glanced around the hall. Never before had members of the opposite sex seemed so _inaccessible_ to him.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked him, taking a seat at Gryffindor table across from Ron. Harry looked up to identify the owner of the voice. Realizing it was Ginny, Harry smiled warmly. He had become rather good friends with her over the course of the previous summer. Ginny had actually been able to talk to him without embarrassing herself, and the two had formed an easy friendship.

"The Yule Ball," Harry replied in a dejected tone. He'd rather face another dragon than ask a girl to a dance where he would be forced to participate in the opening dance. Hundreds of people would be there, and he would make a fool of himself, he shuddered uneasily.

Ginny giggled. "What about the Yule ball, Harry?" she asked, smiling.

He stared at her, disbelief on his face. "What about it!?" He exclaimed, exasperated. "I have to find a girl who will go with me. And then I _have to dance!_"

Ginny laughed harder now, putting her hand to her mouth to muffle the noise. Harry narrowed his eyes, how could she possibly find any of this amusing? He was going to make a fool of himself; he was going to make all of Hogwarts look bad!

Before he could actually find out what it was that Ginny found so funny, Hermione got to her feet, now openly shouting at Ron. "No, Ronald, Harry is not going to use this as just another opportunity to 'flout is fame!'" And then Ron was standing as well, his face scarlet.

"Is that so?!" He yelled back. "Then why is it that all we hear talk of is the Yule Ball! You just know that his name is going to come up, too. Harry uses everything to be more famous! He loves it!"

"No he doesn't!" Hermione shouted back. "You know he hates the attention he gets, you know that he didn't enter himself in the Triwizard Tournament, you said so yourself. How can you be so convinced Harry is going to take advantage of something that we both know he won't?"

Harry sat there staring at the two with a look of shock on his face. People in the Great Hall were beginning to watch the shouting match between Ron and Hermione. Ginny, too, looked entirely thrown off by the argument that was now taking place. The shouting continued, Ron becoming more and more red faced. Hermione on the other hand, had tears at the corners of her eyes. And after a particularly nasty insult from Ron, she turned on her heel and walked briskly from the hall.

Ron watched her go, turned to where Harry sat, shot him a glare, and stormed from the hall.

Harry turned to Ginny. "What on earth was that about?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "Ron is still jealous of you," she stated plainly. "Remember when your name got pulled out of the Goblet of Fire? He didn't really ever get over it, not even after the first task. He apologized because he's your friend and because he missed you, but he still wishes it was him and not you." She looked saddened by this; her brother was, after all, making an arse of himself.

Harry sighed; the argument between Ron and Hermione had pushed his worry about the Yule Ball to the back of his mind. Ron was making it very difficult to remain friends with him this year, especially considering that Harry had already forgiven him for being an inconsiderate arse. He would have been able to look past Ron's jealousy indefinitely, but the fact that he had picked a fight with Hermione made him more upset with Ron than he had been all year.

Ginny noticed Harry's troubled expression. "I know Ron's a git," she said. "But he is my brother, and I do love him. So if you are compelled to hex him into oblivion, try not to kill him." She reached across the table and put her hand on his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry smiled.

"I'll try to," Harry said, "But I think I may just have to hex him a few times if he keeps getting on Hermione's case like that."

Ginny nodded wisely. "I understand entirely," she replied with a nod. She rose, "Sorry Harry, but I should go, if I am late for potions Snape will give me more nights of detention than I care to think about." And then she left.

Harry went back to his troubled brooding.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny. Ron had stormed passed them earlier and headed up to the dormitory. Harry, not wanting to engage in an argument with Ron at the moment had decided to stay down in the common room and work on Snape's latest potions essay. Hermione had not been seen since lunch.<p>

Harry and Ginny had resumed their discussion of the Yule Ball. "Seriously, Harry," she said. "Any girl you asked to the Ball would surely say yes. You're Harry Potter, _and_ you're a Triwizard Champion. I bet they'll be lining up to go out with you."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked.

She gave him a look. A look that harry had never seen before. He found himself rather shocked by his sudden realization: Ginny was _very_ pretty. Her brown eyes were locked on his when she spoke again. "Yes, Harry, I do." Ginny smiled at him, gently patted him on the shoulder, and then went back to reading her Transfiguration book.

Harry took a quiet moment to take in what she had said before returning to his essay. While he was not as clever as Hermione, he was far from thick. Ginny had just dropped a hint that she wanted him to ask her to the Yule Ball, had she not? Of course, if he was wrong… the ramifications of such folly were potentially catastrophic.

He took a deep breath and thought everything through while he mindlessly read and reread the same page from a reference book that covered, in detail, the different types of shrinking solutions. Potions homework had never been so boring. He couldn't get the look Ginny had just given him out of his head. It had been sweet, inviting, and vulnerable all at the same time.

It excited him more than he cared to admit, and he was entirely unsure how to approach the situation. There was absolutely no way that Ginny of all people was still interested in him. She had been nervous and embarrassed around him two years ago because he was famous. But once she had gotten to know him, she had turned out to be quite normal and incredibly fun to be with. There was no attraction there, definitely not.

He nodded to himself. He must have been imagining things… that was surely the case. It made much more sense that he had read too much into Ginny's look, she had just been trying to reassure him.

Harry and Ginny sat in companionable silence for another half an hour or so before Hermione finally came into the common room. She looked a right mess, her eyes were red and puffy, and there was a look on her face that suggested she wanted to be left alone. She glanced around the common room, spotted Harry and Ginny who were sitting near one of the windows with their books out, and headed straight for them.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She looked at him with an expression that dared him to keep talking. Harry nodded his understanding and went back to his homework. "Just let me know if you want to talk, or if you just want some company." Harry left it at that, and when Hermione also got her books out, the evening passed relatively uneventfully. It was clear enough that Hermione was just grateful to have the acceptance of Harry and Ginny.

Even though she started her homework after both Harry and Ginny, she finished first. As soon as she was finished, she collected her things and stood. "I'm off to bed, 'night Harry. Ginny."

Harry and Ginny drifted off to their respective dormitories not long after.

Harry took a moment to compose himself before entering his dormitory. He did not know if Ron was awake, but if he was, Harry wanted to be calm and collected before speaking to him. After he was sure he would not lose his temper straight away, Harry opened the door.

Ron was sitting on his bed, several rolls of parchment laid out before him. It seemed that he too had occupied himself with homework. When Harry entered the room, Ron looked up and immediately put down his quill. They made eye contact, and Harry saw bitterness and resentment in his friend's eyes. Ron's jealousy had made him cold. Their relationship had shifted over the course of the year, and now they were hardly friends.

"So," Ron said bitterly.

"So," Harry said back, determined to keep calm.

"You must love all of the attention this time, eh?" Ron said. It wasn't a friendly statement or a joke, but it wasn't an accusation either. The manner in which Ron spoke confused Harry.

"You know I don't." Harry kept his reply simple, to the point.

"Well, so you say," Ron put in, "but loads of girls are talking about you, and there are rumors that people will be trying to get more interviews with you," he sighed. "How could you not enjoy the attention, revel in it?"

Harry felt his temper rise slightly, but did not allow himself to lash out. "I'd like to remind you what it cost for me to be famous, Ron. I'd give it up without a second thought if I could have what you have… if I could have a family." Harry strode to his four poster bed and began changing. "You should apologize to Hermione; you were really out of line."

Ron scoffed. "She always jumps up to defend you, you and your famous arse."

That was the comment that really ticked Harry off. He was used to Ron being a git to his face, but he absolutely hated when Ron was rude to Hermione. "Take that back, Ron."

"No, I don't think I will. She must fancy you, the way she always jumps to your defense." Ron was red faced now, and when Harry turned to look at Ron, he saw that the red head was glaring at him.

More than anything else, Harry was shocked by Ron's last remark. Hermione fancy him? That was entirely preposterous! They were simply good friends. Then again, so were he and Ginny, and he was still wondering at the implications of their discussion in the common room. Harry blinked stupidly for several seconds, made a stuttering noise, and then sighed. He had nothing to say to that.

"Yes, she just loves the _famous_ Harry Potter. She wants to give you a good snog so that her name can be in the papers, too!"

Harry was shaking with anger when Dean Thomas finally spoke up. "Ron, mate. That's going too far. You and Harry and Hermione are supposed to be friends!" Dean and Seamus had, until quite recently been off somewhere, but their arrival in the dormitory seemed to be Harry's saving grace.

"You stay out of it!" Ron barked.

"Hey now," Seamus snapped as he stepped forward. "I think you need to calm down Ron, mate."

Ron let out a mirthless bark of laughter. "I need to calm down? I need to calm down? I don't think that I do! You lot defending Harry and feeding his ego with all of your hero worship is making him entirely impossible to be around." If Ron was going to say anything else, Harry didn't know, nor did he care. Never in his life had he been more upset and angered by his best friend. His jealousy was entirely overbearing, and Harry was sick of it.

Ron opened his mouth and prepared to continue his jealous rant, but he didn't get to finish. Harry's fist collided with the side of his face and he stumbled backwards with a shout of pain. Harry didn't care that his hand throbbed uncomfortably, he didn't care that he and Ron were at odds, and he didn't care that he'd probably get detention for what had just transpired. Harry was seething.

Ron looked at him, surprised. Harry glared right back. Seamus and Dean stepped between them. It was Dean who spoke, "Okay you two, it's time for bed. No fighting here, we're all friends." Harry and Ron stood silently for a moment longer, still glaring at one another. Eventually, Harry turned away with a grunt of frustration. He was hurt that Ron could think so little of Hermione, of himself. With a heavy heart and a troubled mind, Harry lay down and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: So, what did everyone think? Like it? Dislike it? Anything you want to see in the future? Leave a comment! Or if you're willing add the story to your favorites. I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but I haven't quite figured out what my upload schedule will be. Cheers!<p>

The Cynical Prince


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note 3: I am happy to see such positive feedback on this story already! It's really a nice bit of motivation when you check the first chapter and see a bunch of reviews all talking about how interested the readers are in what's going on. It was quite fantastic to see that so many people liked it. I'll try to keep replying to all of the reviews, and I'll definitely continue to voice my appreciation.

I hope to keep things going nice and smoothly along the vain of this story. I don't want things to move too quickly, or else everyone will start to feel out of character. On the other hand, I don't want things to move too slowly. If things move too slowly then people lose interest. My goal is to keep the action moving while at the same time getting as in depth as possible.

Thanks again everyone, please continue to read and review!

* * *

><p>Harry made his way down to breakfast a great deal slower than usual the following morning. He had not slept well, thoughts of his confrontation with Ron, the rapidly approaching Yule Ball, and the fact that he hadn't made sense of his golden egg had effectively kept him from sleeping. Every step he took seemed to fatigue him more, and the constant jeers and taunts from the other students did nothing to make him feel any better. "What a lovely morning," Harry muttered darkly to himself.<p>

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry scanned the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting with Hermione, their heads were together, and they were speaking quietly. Thankful that he had managed to get there before Ron, Harry hastened to where they sat. As he approached, Hermione gently cocked her head to one side and their conversation came to a halt. "Good morning Harry," Ginny said. "Is it true you fought with Ron? Some people were talking about it in the common room this morning." There was no anger in her eyes, only curiosity. It surprised Harry somewhat, but then again, she had simply asked that Harry refrain from killing Ron.

Harry sat down before answering, being sure to choose his words carefully. He was already at odds with one of his best friends. No need to start a fight with the other two. "Yeah, I did." Harry looked around the table, and realized he wasn't hungry. His exhaustion and his current state of mind made sure of that. "When I got to the into the boys' dormitory Ron started acting all high and mighty. Called what Hermione was doing hero worship he did." Harry paused here, as he recalled how peeved he had been when Ron had brought Hermione up. "Wouldn't hear a word of reason, and after he insulted Hermione he decided to have a go at Dean and Seamus. I don't know, the longer he went on, the angrier I got. Eventually I lost it and punched him." He looked at Ginny and Hermione. "I know I shouldn't have hit him. We've been fighting all year about this stupid tournament, and coming to blows isn't going to help stop us bickering."

Hermione nodded sagely. "At least you acknowledge that you shouldn't have. Even so, Ron has been acting really awful lately."

It was Ginny's response that surprised Harry. "What a git he is! I can't believe he can't get over himself long enough to realize that you hate all the attention. I get that he's jealous, but he's been acting like a moron for months now."

"I agree with you," Hermione said plainly. "And Harry?"

He looked at her, still feeling entirely miserable at how this year was going. "Yes?" he asked tentatively.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She gave him a warm smile.

Harry could not help but grin in return; the warmth of her smile was infectious. "Of course, Hermione. I hate it when he picks fights with you. What he did at Lunch the other day really made me mad. I guess when he started up again in the dormitory he was only adding fuel to the fire. I don't think I've ever been that mad at him before."

Hermione reached her hand to his and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure Ron will come to his senses soon, and then we'll just have to let him try and make up for all of the horrible things he's done in the past few months. He is still our friend, after all."

"He may be your friend, but he's my brother, and he's a complete git!" Ginny added as she loaded her plate with eggs and toast.

They ate in companionable silence, fortunate that Ron was not there to make another scene.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione headed up the stairs to Charms. Hermione had been his guardian angel when it came to doing homework. Every night, she sat with him and they talked and he did his best to get some of his homework done. The Triwizard Tournament demanded so much of his time that he was surprised he could actually keep up with the workload that the professors were assigning. Fortunately for him, most of the teachers were very interested in giving lessons on things that had very practical uses, and as a result Harry had learned a lot of spells. It seemed that the professors of Hogwarts wanted to give him as fair a chance as they could. It was kind of them, but it required a lot of work on Harry's part outside of class. And the fact that he rarely got sleep these days was not going to help him in the slightest.

Nevertheless, he persevered. The lesson was good; Harry and Hermione had picked up the gist of the Aguamenti charm fairly quickly. By the end of the class, neither of them had any trouble filling up their goblets with water. It was a neat charm, Harry thought as he took a swig from his recently filled goblet. And the water that he had conjured up was fresh. If only he could figure out the egg as easily as the Aguamenti charm. Maybe then he'd actually have a chance in the Second Task.

Professor Flitwick assigned them a brief assignment out of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four_. They were to discuss the uses of the summoning charm. Harry was very relieved by the nature of the assignment. Considering that he had used the spell to get past a dragon only weeks before he was quite confident that he knew several practical uses for the spell.

Ron made sure to get out of the room before Harry had finished putting his books, parchment, quill, and ink back in his back. It did not go unnoticed by Harry or Hermione. When Ron bustled off, Harry's face fell. The relief that he had felt only seconds before at the thought of the easy homework that Flitwick assigned had been replaced by the feeling of hopelessness that accompanied the loss of his best friend. It was with a gloomy face that harry shouldered his bag and prepared to march through the corridors, which would undoubtedly be filled with people taunting him and flashing their 'Potter Stinks' badges.

Hermione was by his side like she always was; the perfect image of loyalty and friendship. "I'm sorry, Harry," was all she said. And it was enough.

* * *

><p>By the time classes were over, Ginny's prediction about the Yule Ball had come true. He had been cornered and asked out no more than nine times. It had started with a third year Hufflepuff, who had been very put off when he declined. He had tried to do so in a polite way, but it seemed that she had been very fond of the idea of going to the Yule Ball with him. Then a seventh year girl had approached him and asked him out. That had been an interesting experience, not only because it was incredibly awkward, but also because he had felt that he was going to be murdered immediately after declining. And the rest of the day had gone on rather similarly, with him avoiding finding a date to the Yule Ball. Fortunately for Harry, none of the situations he'd been in between classes had been as awkward or as embarrassing as the time that Ginny had forced a dwarf dressed up as Cupid to sing him a love song.<p>

He sat down for dinner and the exhaustion that he'd been fighting all day hit him with full force. He was really tired.

Harry scooped a large amount of mashed potatoes onto his plate just as a large group of Ravenclaw girls walked by. They giggled and pointed at him, several of them blushed. He shook his head, he would never understand what motivated girls to act so strangely. At least Hermione and Ginny were normal. Well, most of the time at any rate.

Ron entered the Great Hall with Neville, the two of them were talking, and Harry was pleased to see that Ron was not fighting with him. At least Ron could keep his temper in check around one of the other fourth year boys. If only he and Ron could have their easy friendship back. He dearly missed the late night adventures, the games of exploding snap, and the trouble that they used to get into together. It was awkward doing everything on his own without the obligatory 'bloody hell' from Ron.

It seemed as if he was going to have to move on. In that moment he could not fathom how the two of them would ever be on speaking terms again.

Before he could brood too thoroughly, Ginny sat down beside him and shot him a smile. Harry's heart skipped a beat. It was the same smile she'd given him the night before. Harry smiled back, the grip he had on his fork slipped and a big pile of mashed potatoes ended up on his trousers. Harry swore. Ginny giggled.

She helped herself to dinner while Harry cleaned off his pants. "Very smooth Harry." Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny, which only served to make Ginny giggle even more. He narrowed his eyes and turned away from her in a huff. Perhaps he should simply concentrate on his potatoes. Concentrate on his potatoes, and make sure that they make it from his plate to his mouth.

After several moments of silence, Ginny spoke up again. "Find yourself a date for the Yule Ball yet, Harry?" She gave him a look that Harry couldn't even begin to interpret, but she wiggled her eyebrows and jabbed him with her elbow.

Before he began answering, he put down his fork. There were going to be no more potatoes out of position tonight. "No, I don't."

"Aww, nobody asked you?" She winked at him.

"Well," Harry said. "There were a few girls who asked me to the ball, but I said no."

"But you were so worried the other day Harry. I thought you would have jumped at an opportunity to get a date for the Yule Ball."

"I'm waiting for the right person," Harry shot back, returning to his dinner.

"And who might that be?" Ginny asked.

His immediate reaction was to say Cho Chang, but he realized that she was not the person that he really wanted to take to the ball. It was strange, but at some point he had lost all interest in asking her out. He had only ever admired her from afar; it was a young schoolboy's crush. Now, though, he felt entirely different. What it was that he wanted, he could not say. "I don't know," Harry said.

Ginny did not say anything else, but concentrated very hard on her dinner. Harry shot a glance at her, but he couldn't fathom what she was thinking about. He allowed his attention to drift back to his own plate, though he was very distracted by Ginny. He wondered if asking her to the ball was a good idea. As soon as the though entered his mind, Harry crushed it. If there was anything in the world Harry could to do to guarantee that Ron would never be friendly with him again, it was ask his little sister out. He wasn't sure that he wanted to give up on Ron just yet, and besides, he and Ginny would only be going as friends, right? It wasn't as if she fancied him. He certainly didn't fancy her! Did he?

This train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Hermione. "Hello, you two." She sat across from them and reached for a goblet, taking a hearty swig of pumpkin juice. "Harry, I think we should spend some time trying to work out that egg tonight." Harry groaned. He was so very tired, he hadn't slept well, he had been dealing with jeering and giggling girls all day, and he had homework to do. But he knew she was right. He really needed to work out that clue. The second task was going to be upon him soon, and he needed time to prepare himself.

"Yeah, we'll get on that after dinner," Harry replied with a nod. It was going to be another long night.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny finished up quickly, and the three of them made their way out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor Tower.

"What do we know about the egg?" Hermione put forth.

"That it makes a bloody awful riot when you open it!" Ginny put in with a nod.

"Yes Ginny, thank you," Hermione said sarcastically as they began to climb the marble staircase.

The exchange put a smile on Harry's face. He was glad that he still had both Hermione and Ginny as friends. He was glad that they believed him and trusted him, that they never accused him of putting his name in Goblet of Fire. It was a welcome relief these days, because everyone else certainly thought he had put his own name in.

"We just need to figure out what the wailing means. They wouldn't have given us nothing but noise to go off of if it didn't mean something." Harry voiced his thoughts aloud as they made their way up the corridor towards the Fat Lady.

"Well of course they wouldn't," Hermione said. "But what on earth could it mean. There must be a spell or something that we have to cast on the egg before we can make any sense of it."

* * *

><p>They had been in the common room for hours, discussing the egg amongst themselves, casting spells they thought might work on it, and then opening it. The fact that they opened the egg for a few moments every few minutes greatly annoyed the other Gryffindors. Of course, they all at least supported him enough to leave him be. Even if they were convinced that he <em>had<em> put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

"Face it, Hermione," Harry said as he transfigured a piece of parchment into a drinking glass. "We're never going to figure out what the bloody egg means. Aguamenti." He filled the glass with water and took a long sip. "I like that spell."

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We can't just give up!" She looked him up and down, seemed to realize that he was thoroughly exhausted, and made a decision. "Well, maybe we can for tonight. We've been here for ages."

Harry stood and stretched. "I am going to bed."

Hermione gave him a concerned look, "Don't you have homework?" She asked him.

"I'll do it tomorrow, Hermione. I am too tired to work on anything tonight."

"Oh, well all right then. Goodnight Harry." She seemed to be bothered by Harry's decision to give up work, but she didn't say anything. For that, Harry was grateful.

"Goodnight Hermione, Ginny." Harry said.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny said. She stood up, hugged him, and then returned to her books. Harry completely missed the blush that was on her face as he turned and headed up to the boys' dormitory.

Ron was sitting on his bed with Neville, a chess board between them. When Harry entered, they looked up, Ron said nothing, Neville gave him a nod, and Harry crossed the room quietly. He got ready for bed in silence, and he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Hermione were left alone in the common room.<p>

"How are things with Harry?" Hermione asked casually as she dipped her quill in her ink. Ginny froze. Hermione couldn't know that she still had it bad for Harry. She had hidden it so well over the course of the year, becoming his friend, actually _talking_ to him.

Ginny looked at Hermione, mouthed wordlessly for several moments, and then closed her mouth. She took a deep breath and then said, "You know about that?"

Hermione gave her a look that said 'I've always _known_ about it.' "Ginny, you really don't expect anyone to notice that you flirt with Harry every time you see him? How could I _not_ notice?"

"Oh come off it," Ginny shot back. "I can't be that bad, not now. I mean, I can at least talk to him now. And we get on so well."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "I know that you're better. I remember when you'd go scarlet whenever he walked into a room. It was really quite funny"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Gee, thank you Hermione. Glad to know that I can entertain you lot." Her tone hinted at the driest of humor.

Hermione laughed. "You were always in a right state when Harry was in the room."

"I know, I know." Ginny was pink in the face now.

"Does he have a date to the ball yet?" Hermione asked as she flipped through the pages of her textbook.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "No, he doesn't. I just hope I can get him to ask me before someone else gets him."

"You know," Hermione said. "You could always ask him yourself." She saw Ginny raise her head in alarm, and continued swiftly. "Or you could just trap him somewhere and kiss him senseless. He'd be sure to ask you out after that." Ginny's blushed deepened.

The idea of taking Harry somewhere private and kissing him senseless certainly appealed to her, but she somehow doubted she would have the nerve to do it. She always felt so awkward around Harry, even now that they were friends. It annoyed her to no end, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She liked that Harry made her feel that way, even if he was not at all aware of it. "That sounds nice," was all Ginny said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 4: I am pleased to say that I got another chapter under my belt so quickly. Hopefully I'll be able to get into a bit more and keep the updates coming at a decent speed. If you have anything to add or a question, don't hesitate to leave a review or shoot me a PM.<p>

The Cynical Prince


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note 5: I seriously can't believe how well this story is being received. Everyone seems to love what I've written so far. I just want to thank you all for the reviews and the encouragement. It makes for some really wonderful motivation!

I also want to apologize for this update not coming as swiftly as the last one. Unfortunately I was unable to work through the story as quickly as I was last time and had to spend a bit more time working out the chapter. Nevertheless, it is ready for you all now. Finally, we're going to see some good developments take place. Perhaps not the ones you want to see, but good developments nevertheless. The second task and the Yule Ball are drawing ever nearer.

I would very much appreciate it if everyone continued to read and review!

* * *

><p>Emotions raged within Harry's mind, emotions that were not his own. Voldemort was happy, though Harry could not say about what. He heard the cackling laughter of the madman who had murdered his parents, saw the rat-like form of Peter Pettigrew, and woke up. He was covered in sweat, shaking, and short of breath. These dreams about Voldemort were happening more frequently now. They were strange. It was almost as if Harry could see what was happening inside Lord Voldemort's head.<p>

The dormitory was quiet. He could hear Ron's snores from somewhere to his right, as well as the deep breathing of the others. Harry got out of his four poster bed and made his way down to the common room. The fire had died some time ago, though smoldering embers still fought to stay alit. Harry sank into his favorite armchair by the fire and gazed at the embers of the fire, absently rubbing his scar as he did so. The searing pain that occasionally burst from his scar was upon him with full force; he grunted in discomfort and closed his eyes.

After several minutes the pain subsided and he was able to open his eyes.

There would be no more sleeping for him tonight. It was a depressing realization, he was already beyond exhausted, and the fact that he had once again had a troubled night's sleep did little to make him feel better. Deciding it would be best to be productive, he returned to his pondering of the egg. Nothing they had tried so far was helpful. No spells or incantations they had thought of made the egg any easier to decipher. All that Harry ever heard when he opened the egg was an incredibly loud wailing. It was unbearable.

How was he supposed to get it to tell him something? What was the second task? It was a replica of a dragon's egg; he had out flown a dragon, done what nobody his age should have been able to. He could open it, and his goal was to get it to tell him something. His goal was to get the egg to tell him what the second task entailed.

The glistening embers of the fire brought a memory long forgotten to the forefront of his mind. When Hagrid had illegally acquired a dragon in his first year he had hatched the egg by sticking it in the fire. His eyes grew wide, a sense of elation gripping him. That was a possible solution. He sat up quickly, heart racing. If this worked, he'd be one step closer to actually surviving the bloody Triwizard Tournament.

Harry raced up the stairs, dashed into the boys' dormitory, and slid to the foot of his bed. He fumbled in the dark for several minutes, silently cursing the mess that his trunk was in. When he felt the cold metal of the golden egg, he smirked, pulled it out of the trunk, and then made a beeline for the door. The fireplace in the common room awaited him.

As soon as he was back in front of the fire place, he tossed the egg into the red-hot remnants of the fire. He waited with bated breath for something, anything to happen. He hoped this worked. Dragons did, after all, breathe fire on their eggs to keep them warm. Or at least that's what he recalled from previous experience. The minutes ticked by and still nothing happened. The elation that filled him only moments before ebbed away. There was no change to the egg; nothing at all had changed on the outside. Was he supposed to open it now?

He did so.

He immediately regretted it.

The wailing filled the common room like the roar of a lion and Harry scrambled to close it. He sat down, the egg now in his lap. The warm metal felt nice through the fabric of his nightgown. He had a sinking feeling that he was never going to figure out the egg. The damned second task had him dead in the water and it hadn't even started yet.

And then, of course, there was that damned ball! As soon as the Yule Ball drifted into his head he realized that McGonagall's dance lessons for Gryfffindor house would be starting that day. At least he didn't have to have a date for those. He hoped dancing wouldn't be too difficult. What if he was such a terrible dancer that he was forced to stay longer than everyone else. How would be possibly keep up then? Harry felt his stomach twist into a painful knot.

This year was going to be the end of him. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>When the Gryffindors met up for dance lessons in their common room after classes that day, Harry was barely awake enough to stand. Dancing was the last thing Harry wanted to do at that moment. However, he was not about to say anything to Professor McGonagall. She would tear into him before he even finished protesting.<p>

"For those of you who will be attending the Yule Ball, these lessons will help you avoid looking like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons." She surveyed the faces of the older students skeptically. Her gaze lingered on Harry longer than on anyone else.

From somewhere behind him, Harry heard Fred and George Weasley muttering back and forth very quickly. He could have sworn they were both saying 'babbling, bumbling, band of baboons' as fast as they could.

Ron muttered something to Dean and Seamus while McGonagall started talking about the art of dance, the practiced movements that were acceptable in a setting such as the Yule Ball. McGonagall glared over at him and promptly forced him to dance with her. The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Harry leaned back to Fred and George.

"Promise me that you will never let him forget this."

Fred and George smiled at him and said, in unison, "Never."

They watched Ron dance with Professor McGonagall for several moments. As they danced, McGonagall walked the Gryffindors through the steps. "Now it's time for you to practice. Potter, since you will be dancing first, and in front of the whole school, I'd like for you to get up here and join us."

Harry stood, blinking the tiredness from his eyes, and made his way to the center of the common room, which had been neatly cleared for them to dance in. He looked at her lamely, not knowing what to do next. "Potter, you will need someone to dance with if I am going to teach you the steps." Chuckles swept around the common room. He opened his mouth, but was unsure of what to say, and said nothing. He closed his mouth again. "Oh must I do everything for you?" McGonagall asked him exasperatedly. She cast her gaze around the room before saying, "Miss Weasley, would you please join Mr. Potter."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. For some reason, the thought of dancing with Ginny made him incredibly nervous. Before he could dwell on it, Ginny was at his side, a slight blush on her face. Harry thought the blush suited her, she looked very pretty.

"Take your partner's hand," McGonagall instructed.

Harry turned to face Ginny, took her hand in his, and placed his other at her waist.

"We will begin dancing while we count the –no Mr. Weasley, you will still be dancing with me, do not sit down. –As I was saying. We will begin dancing while we count the steps. Are you ready?" McGonagall did not wait for an answer. She began to count: one, two three, one, two, three…

The waltz with Ginny was both nerve-racking and comforting. He really did enjoy her company.

Harry smiled down at Ginny. She smiled back. "You look tired," she said quietly as they turned. McGonagall was still counting their tempo.

He nodded. "I am tired."

"You went to bed early; I figured you would be back to normal today. You look worse, though." Her eyes showed concern. It was a look he'd seen from Hermione many times. Except that when Ginny looked at him that way, something was different about it. It was as if her concern was greater, more pressing. How could that be?

He was loath to tell her the reason that he had not slept. She would react in much the same manner as Ron or Hermione did whenever he spoke of his scar hurting. But he felt no desire to lie to her… it was strange. "I had a dream about Voldemort last night. It kept me up. And my scar has been hurting on and off all day."

Her eyes widened when he said Voldemort's name, but she managed to stay on beat with their dancing, and her look of concern intensified. "Why didn't you tell me and Hermione about that when we were at breakfast?"

It shocked him that she did not seem entirely upset with his decision to keep his dream to himself. She was curious, and perhaps she felt slightly hurt that he had not confided in her, but she seemed to accept that at some level. In that moment Harry was fonder of Ginny than he ever had been in his entire life. "I didn't want you to worry. And you two worry about me enough as it is."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "You know, Harry, we worry about you because we're your friends. Because we care about you."

He locked his eyes with hers and said quietly, "I know."

She turned scarlet.

"I wish I could do something to keep the dreams about Voldemort from happening. They're becoming more and more frequent these days."

Ginny was silent for a moment. "Why don't you ask Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall if there is anything you can do to make the nightmares stop?"

It was a good idea, though it was much the same as what Ron, Hermione, and Sirius had told him to do over the summer. Maybe it was finally time that he did so. Usually he was so determined to be strong and independent that he would have denied her advice without second thought, but his exhaustion and the overwhelming nature of the situation he was in served to make him seriously consider it. "That might not be a bad idea," he said.

He really, really needed to sleep. It was hard enough to concentrate on staying awake, let alone everything he was supposed to be doing. When McGonagall stopped counting and allowed the other Gryffindors to join them, Harry and Ginny stayed close, quietly exchanging words. This development did not go unnoticed by, well, everyone. And by the following morning, it was rumored that Harry Potter was going to the Yule Ball with Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>After three more relatively sleepless nights, Harry hardly had the ability to keep his eyes open. On this particular night, he had taken the golden egg and invisibility cloak and gone wandering about the corridors. Trying desperately to come up with a solution to the seemingly impossible puzzle had become his most frequent activity. Neither Hermione nor Ginny had been able to figure it out, either.<p>

Harry was sitting in an empty classroom, staring at the egg. His invisibility cloak was sitting on the chair next to the one he was sitting in. Maybe if he started at the egg long enough, he would figure out what he was supposed to do.

Time passed incredibly slowly this way, but it wasn't as if he was going to get any sleep anyway.

"The last time I found you wistfully staring at a magical object in an abandoned classroom this late at night, you were only eleven years old." Harry looked up and realized that Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the chair right beside him. The invisibility cloak had been moved to an adjoining desk.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed in shock. "I didn't notice you come in."

"You were only half awake and staring at a golden egg, so I wouldn't imagine you noticed much of what was going on around you," Dumbledore looked at him over the edge of his half-moon spectacles. "What is it that keeps you from sleeping this time, Harry? I have a feeling that it is not the second task."

As always, Harry was astounded by Dumbledore's ability to figure out just what was going on. He was still convinced that Dumbledore had the ability to x-ray people's brains. "That's right, sir." He was not sure how prepared he was to unload all of his concerns upon his headmaster, but his desire to rest overpowered anything else. "I've been having… dreams about Lord Voldemort." He looked at Dumbledore, who seemed content to listen to him as he spoke. "I don't know whether or not I should actually call them dreams, though. I mean, it feels as if I am actually seeing into Lord Voldemort's mind. I feel what he feels, and I see what he sees." He raised his hand to his scar. "And my scar won't stop hurting."

"Very curious," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes surveying Harry with interest.

Harry did not know what to make of that, and he figured he may as well keep talking. It was a welcome relief to unload his worries, especially to Dumbledore. The old wizard had always proved to be very wise and helpful. "Not to mention there's the second task. I have no idea what to expect because I can't even figure out how to get this bloody stupid egg to stoop screeching at me. And then there's the Yule Ball. I have to be in the spotlight again, and this time the reputation of Hogwarts is on the line." He took a deep shuddering breath. "I don't know how to manage all of it."

"Perhaps, Harry, you don't have to." Harry looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "I think that you will be much more capable of approaching the troubles of your school year after you've had a good night's sleep. I'll have a few phials of sleeping potion brought up to your room. As for the dreams about Voldemort… those I must think about. When I know more about what you may be experiencing, I will have you come up to my office and we will speak in more detail."

Before Harry had a chance to say anything, Dumbledore handed him the invisibility cloak. "I think it's time you headed off to bed, Harry. The potion will be there when you arrive."

Dumbledore departed without another word, his robes billowing impressively. Harry, who felt relieved by the evenings events headed back up to bed. That night he slept more soundly than he had thought possible.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 6: My goal in this chapter was to speed things along that do eventually take place in the canon. Not only have I been working on restructuring the nature of Harry's relationship with Ginny, but I have also decided to work out the intricacies of making Harry learn occlumency at a more reasonable time. To come: figuring out how to make Snape fit in to all of this and answering everybody's biggest question about the potterverse… If Harry was there when his parents died, why can't he see thestrals until after Cedric gets killed?<p>

Please drop a review!

The Cynical Prince


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note 7: First of all, it's been a long time. I know that my uploads were nice and quick for the first three chapters, and then it just stopped, well I am back and I hope you all are still reading this! I re-read all of the lovely comments and PM's you guys sent me and it reinsipired me to get my nose back on the grindstone. Seriously, your feedback is amazing and I'd be very grateful if you all would continue to show your love and support by leaving me your comments and letting me know what you thought about my story.

So, I'll ramble on a bit more at the end, but for now you lot should enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>The fact that he'd been capable of getting sleep had greatly improved his ability to keep up with the loads of homework the teachers were throwing at him. That, unfortunately, had not helped him solve the mystery of the golden egg. He had spoken to Hermione and Ginny about his attempt to get the egg to reveal a secret by putting it in the fireplace. Both had thought it a solid idea, considering how dragons did hatch their eggs.<p>

Days passed by more quickly when you were well rested, Harry realized. That was both a good and bad thing. It had been over a week since the first Gryffindor dance lesson, and the rumor that he was taking Ginny to the Yule ball had only become more widespread. And, naturally, that rumor had only made Harry's relationship with Ron much tenser. He felt as if there was no possible way to restore their friendship, even if he still wished that he could just sit in the common room and play chess or exploding snap with Ron.

But dwelling on making Ron stop being a prat was something that Harry had absolutely no time for. Instead he constantly found himself with Hermione and Ginny, studying, or trying to figure out just what the egg was supposed to reveal to him. The accursed thing's wailing was just as annoying as ever these days.

"What haven't we tried yet?" Hermione asked Ginny and Harry. All three of them were sitting around a table in the library. It was completely covered in books, and right in the center of the table, in a slightly cleared off area, was the golden egg.

"I dunno," Harry said lamely. "I'm about ready to throw the bloody thing in the lake, though."

Hermione sighed as well, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. "Well maybe we should just head back to the common room and work on this again tomorrow," she said. Harry grunted his agreement and rose from his seat.

"I think I'll head down to dinner," Harry said. "Maybe eating will inspire me." It wouldn't.

Ginny shot a look at Hermione before saying, "I seriously doubt that eating will help you do anything except put on weight. But since I could do with some dinner myself, I think I'll join you." She smiled at Harry as she rose, elbowed him in the side, and strode from the library ahead of him.

Hermione giggled, "Well go on then, I'm going to stay here and do a bit of my actual homework for a change." Harry nodded and rushed off after the redhead. Once he caught up with her, Harry easily fell in stride with Ginny.

They strode towards the great hall in companionable silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

"So," Ginny said eventually as they made their way down the Marble Staircase. "Have a date for the ball yet?"

Harry shot an exasperated glance at her, "Of course not, Ginny. I've been spending all of my time trying to keep on top of my school work and trying to figure out the egg. I haven't asked anyone."

"I see," Ginny said, giving him a strange look that he simply could not place. It was as if she half expected him to do something. But it also seemed like she was simply upset with him. And usually when he got weird looks from Ginny, it meant something terrible was going to happen to him. She was related to Fred and George, after all.

Before his line of thought could continue, they were beset by an incredibly loud fit of giggling. Cho Chang and her usual gang of followers had just exited the Great Hall and they were coming right towards them. Harry and Ginny both peeled to the side of the Entrance Hall, hurrying to get off of the stairs and out of the way.

Except the girls did not head for the stairs; instead they made their way towards Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" Cho asked nervously.

Harry immediately forgot how to breathe. He was having a very hard time wrapping his head around what was happening. Cho Chang, one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts had just come up to him and asked him to have a private word.

The only reason Harry could come up with for this was that she was planning on asking him to the Yule Ball. He was so shocked and pleased that he mouthed wordlessly for a second before managing a quiet, "Yeah. Sure." Cho smiled warmly at him, and Harry felt himself flush. Ginny made a noise that sounded like a mixture between a "hmpf" and a cry of outrage, and quickly departed. Harry, so surprised by what was going on, did not notice her departure. His attention was instead focused on Cho Chang.

Cho's gaggle of giggling girls departed, and then Cho led Harry off to a quiet corner of the Entrance Hall. They faced one another, and Harry was forced to endure what felt like the longest and most awkward of silences before Cho finally decided to speak.

"Harry," she began slowly. "I was wondering if, maybe, you er…" she trailed off, her cheeks slightly pink. Harry gulped, he did not know what to do, what to say. He had always wanted this, had he not? The pretty Cho Chang cornering him and demanding that he take her to the Yule Ball. A kiss under the mistletoe. Those had all been things that crossed his mind.

Before his thoughts could continue, Cho spoke up again. "If you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

* * *

><p>When Harry sat down for dinner, Ginny was nowhere in sight. He glanced up and down the table to make sure he hadn't missed her, but she wasn't there. He scooted down the bench towards Fred and George, who were rapidly discussing something in hushed voices with Lee Jordan.<p>

George motioned to Fred and Lee and the three of them ended their discussion immediately.

"What are you three muttering about?" Harry asked.

"Never you mind," Fred said wisely. George nodded.

Harry looked between Fred and George with an eyebrow raised. Either they had been planning his untimely demise (which he figured was unlikely), or they had been discussing something that wasn't strictly allowed within the walls of Hogwarts. He decided that he didn't really want to know. Besides, there were more pressing matters. Like the locations of one Ginny Weasley.

Harry nodded, "All right, then." He cleared his throat, and glanced up and down the table once again. She still was not there. "Have either of you seen Ginny?"

"No," said George.

"Can't say that we have," said Fred.

"Isn't she usually with you?" George asked.

"She does spend rather a lot of time with you," Fred said coyly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you need her for anyway?" George asked, his voice becoming mock serious.

"Why indeed!" Fred exclaimed.

"Did you plan on asking her to the Yule Ball?" George continued, accusingly. He wiggled a finger in Harry's face.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Ask Ginny to the Yule Ball? Now that was something. Then again, he had considered that on some level before. But they were just good friends. Good friends. But she was very, very pretty. And he had really enjoyed spending the last few days learning to dance with her. Asking Ginny to the Ball, it seemed, for some reason, wrong.

"Well?" Fred accused. "That is why you wanted her, isn't it?"

"I, uh…" Harry stammered. This conversation with the twins had become very uncomfortable for him. Though from the expressions on their faces Harry could tell that they thought it was very amusing. The slimy gits, always acting in such a frustrating manner. Though he knew that he wouldn't enjoy their company or their friendship nearly as much as he did if they were any different.

Fred and George started laughing. Lee chuckled.

"Oh, ha ha," Harry said sarcastically. "But seriously, you two, have you seen Ginny?"

"No," said George.

"We haven't" Fred said.

"She never came in for dinner," Geroge continued, taking a rather large bite of shepherd's pie.

Harry didn't know what to make of that. Where had she gone to? And why had she forgone dinner? Perhaps she had taken a trip to the ladies' room. He figured that nothing too serious could have happened to her, not within the walls of Hogwarts, and decided that he'd find her _after_ he ate a large meal.

* * *

><p>The door to the common room had barely closed when Ginny's panicked, gasping breaths began to bring tears with them. She had been flirting with him for months, dropping hints that she wanted him to take her to the Yule Ball since McGonagall had first announced it. But now… Now he was going to be going with the much older, much prettier, much more talented Cho Chang. She couldn't compete with that. Even if she used all of her charm and cleverness to keep Harry interested in her. Cho was just <em>better<em>.

She made her way through the almost completely empty common room and sat in the large, comfortable armchair closest to the fire, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin between them. She and Harry had made it something of a game to fight over who got to sit in the chair. Generally she won. Though she never once played fair. You learned a lot when Fred and George were your older brothers. But that gave her no comfort now. She'd gladly let Harry sit in the chair if he was there.

Deep, controlled, calm breaths were becoming nearly impossible to draw. At some point, she knew, she'd have to let out her sadness and frustration. But there, in the common room, she would maintain her calm. She allowed herself to feel entirely miserable as she stared into the fire, the flames dancing with the shadows as they licked upwards. She was unsure how long she sat there, but before long the common room gradually began to fill up as the Gryffindors made their way up from the Great Hall after dinner. Harry, she noted, was not among them. Which meant that he was with Cho.

It seemed impossible, but that thought made her feel even worse.

"Everything all right, Ginny?" a voice asked from behind the chair.

She turned to see Neville standing there, looking concerned. She gave him a forced, cheery smile. "Of course!" Her tone was enthusiastic, but she could hear it waver, nearly breaking as she spoke.

"That's good," Neville said, either oblivious to her distress or ignoring it. She assumed he was oblivious. Either way, though, she was grateful that he didn't push it. "Harry ask you to the Ball yet?" Neville continued as he sat down in the armchair adjacent to hers.

She turned back to the fire, "No." Ginny didn't dare say anything else for fear of embarrassing herself. Embarrassment was for people that she or her brothers played pranks on. Not for her. Nope, for her it was humiliation. Humiliation and hear-ache.

"Really? I'd have thought for sure he'd done it by now." Neville gave her an apologetic smile as she turned to look at him again.

"You and me both." That was all she offered, once again turning her face back towards the fire. Willing with every fiber of her being to keep the tears from coming. All pretense of her cheeriness had been abandoned at this point.

"Why hasn't he?" Neville prodded, his voice light and gentle. "Is he afraid to?"

Ginny let out a mirthless bark of laughter. "If only. Harry Potter is going tot he Yule Ball with Cho Chang." As soon as she said it, she wished she could take it back, that it wasn't true. But she couldn't and she knew that it was.

Neville, who had been about to say something, instead choked on his words and had a brief coughing fit. When it subsided he said, "He's what?"

Ginny turned to look at him, and she saw the remarkably shocked look on his face. It was incredibly amusing. "I don't want to say it again," Ginny muttered. She felt entirely unlike herself.

"Well, that's certainly unexpected," Neville said. "It's not exactly hard to see that he likes you. I can't believe he'd just go and-"

"She asked him," Ginny threw in. "On the way to dinner tonight."

"Oh. Oh I see. So you were there when it happened." He gave her an apologetic grin.

She smiled sadly back, and then they sat in a companionable silence for a quarter of an hour before Neville spoke again. "Ginny?"

"Yes, Neville?"

He gave her a shy smile. "Would you like to go to the Ball with me? I know I'm not Harry, but you and I could maybe go as friends, and-"

"I'd love to," she said. She rose and crossed to Neville's chair. She hugged him briefly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for being a good friend. I'm glad you came and sat with me." She smiled again, some of her old spunk returning. "I think I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow Neville."

She rose and left the common room.

* * *

><p>Harry placed his hands on his knees, panting hard. He had been all over the school and not seen any sign of Ginny. She had not been in the library with Hermione, nor had she been in the Gryffindor Common Room. And she wasn't in any of her usual hangouts, either.<p>

He absolutely had to find her. At some point during dessert he had come to a very startling realization, a realization that had left Fred and George writhing in stitches when he spilled his dessert, rose, and swore loudly. Ginny _wanted_ him to ask her out. She had been pushing him for it for weeks, and he had been blissfully unaware. And then before dinner, when Cho had cornered him _in front_ of Ginny...

He was such an idiot!

At least he had not agreed to go to the Ball with Cho. Something had stopped him just before he said yes. Something within him, like a monster howling its discontent. And he had said no to Cho Chang. The monster that stirred within him had been appeased.

Harry looked up and down the corridor he had stopped in and found that it was surprisingly empty. He checked his watch and saw that it was several minutes past curfew. He gulped, he was out of bounds, and several floors down from the Gryffindor Common Room. He had to hurry.

He straightened and headed towards the nearest staircase at a run. He took the stairs three at a time, bounding up them as quickly as his legs would take them. When he had made it nearly three quarters of the way to Gryffindor Tower, he heard the shuffling footsteps of Argus Filch coming down the corridor behind him.

"Bloody hell," he panted, forcing himself to go faster. He rounded the corner and dashed the rest of the length of the corridor, skidding to a halt before the Fat Lady. "Banana Fritters!" he said urgently, turning his head in time to see the flickering light of Filch's lamp approaching him. The Fat Lady swung forward, and Harry all but leaped into the Gryiffindor Common Room.

The first thing he noticed when he looked about the room was that Ginny was nowhere in sight. "Damn," he swore before swinging his bag off of his shoulder and slamming it down on a table. He'd have to find her in the morning. Homework waited for him. Homework that he absolutely did not want to do.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 8: All righty, so let's talk 'bout some PM's and comments y'all have left me. Nothing bad, I promise, just a little bit of a "look in" at what my thoughts are.<p>

Regarding Ginny's personality: anyone who's ever had a really bad crush on someone knows how completely out of character they act when they're around that person. So Ginny, while usually a confident, boisterous, and flirty person, will have a hard time acting that way around Harry. That's why I am writing her this way right now, and as the characters develop, everyone will be able to see Ginny start to act more and more like herself.

I also am sorry to say that I didn't really get the chance to add Malfoy or Snape into this chapter. Perhaps next time? Who knows? What really needs to be focused on right now is the Ron situation, and the Egg. Those are the primary things I'm going to center the next chapter or two on. Then I'll be switching up the content and adding a few more layers to the story.

If you are all still inclined, I'd really appreciate it if you all would continue to leave your lovely reviews and send me your wonderful PM's. They're the best part about doing this, I love the feedback and the interaction with the readers.

The Cynical Prince


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note 9: So it looks like I am actually back with an update in a timely fashion, just like old times! This chapter was by far one of the most fun to write. A lot happens here, and it's even a little bit longer than the last chapter, so there's some good and juicy stuff for you guys to read. I've changed things up a lot from the original story by now, so we're well and good into the AU aspect of this fic. I'm hoping to turn out the next couple of chapters very soon, and get us right through to the Ball itself. We shall see, for now I will put my nose back on the grindstone and work on providing you readers with some more entertainment. Please remember to drop a review if you have any questions, comments, or what have you.

* * *

><p>In spite of himself, Harry made sure to finish all of his homework before heading up to bed. He was very, very tired the next morning. But his spirits were high. Today he would track down Ginny and ask her to go to the Yule Ball with him. And after he would deal with the more extreme fallout with Ron. He sighed, if only Ron didn't have such an enormous temper. Harry dressed in silence, as he was the last one to leave the dormitory. As he trudged down the stairs, he felt himself perking up again, even though he was very nervous.<p>

Once again, Ginny was absent from the common room. Probably down at breakfast, he reasoned. So he trudged out of the portrait hole, and down the many flights of stairs that would lead him to the Entrance Hall. On the way he managed to fall in beside Neville and Ron, which was entirely an accident. He'd been too preoccupied to pay much attention to where his feet were taking him.

"Oh, Hi Harry," Neville said, giving him a small grin.

Ron tutted in annoyance, but said nothing.

Harry looked up, saw who he was walking with, and resigned himself to a very long and very awkward trek down to breakfast. "Hello, Neville. Ron."

"Hi," was all he got from the red-head.

Harry sighed, Ron was still being a git. As much as it peeved him that Ron would act like this, he wondered if things might get better if he apologized to Ron for punching him. It seemed like a pretty good idea to him. And just as he was about to, he recalled in vivid detail what his once best friend had said about Hermione and the other Gryffindors. He found himself grinding his teeth in frustration, and decided that he'd rather punch Ron again than apologize.

"So, Harry," Neville started, breaking the awkward silence as they descended another flight of stairs, "Ginny told me that Cho cornered you before dinner last night."

Harry's heart lurched. Ginny. "Yeah," Harry replied, "She wanted to ask me to the Ball."

Ron shot him a spiteful glance. Neville only nodded.

They walked in their awkward silence for several very long minutes. And then they were descending the Marble Staircase. He felt a burning desire to explain himself, but he didn't dare do so in front of Ron.

And just before they passed into the Great Hall, the front doors to the castle swung open, and the girls from Beauxbatons entered the school. Harry looked up as the guest students entered the hall, Fleur Delacour leading. It happened in slow motion, Fleur smiled heartily in the general direction of Harry, Ron, and Neville, and Harry was struck by just how pretty she was. He smiled back, and was about to wave to her when he heard Ron's voice thunder throughout the Entrance Hall.

"Fleur!" He barked, and every student within earshot fell silent and turned to watch the oncoming wreck that was Ron's declaration of love. She stopped her smiling and looked to Ron.

"Oui?"

Ron raised his arms above his head, gesturing wildly, his eyes full of fire. "You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on!" His declaration earned many rude snickers, and a wave of muttering chorused throughout the hall. Ron, however, either did not notice or did not care, because he continued just as loudly, dropping his arms to fall parallel with the ground. He was pointing at her now, his legs wide. Harry thought he looked a lot like a cartoon character. "I would be honored if you, my sweet Fleur, would attend the Yule Ball with me! Ronald Weasley!" He jerked his arms back, and pointed to himself with his thumbs.

Silence filled the hall, so great that it was all consuming, and somehow very loud. Nobody moved, and nobody spoke. Fleur just stared at him, her eyes wide. Harry chanced a glance from Fleur to Ron. And slowly, very slowly, he saw Ron's face pale as he registered what he had just done.

Before anybody moved, Fleur muttered, "Eh bien, je ... c'est-à-dire. Oui, je vais aller au bal avec toi.." But Harry, who did not speak French had no idea what she said. The girls behind Fleur starting muttering rapidly. And Harry wondered what "Le lion fou de Gryffondor," meant.

Ron took a step back, panic on his face. It looked like he wanted to run away, but before he could, Fleur spoke again. This time in English, "I said yes." And then she walked into the Great Hall to have her breakfast. Ron didn't move, nor did he register any of the cat-calls and wolf-whistles that were directed at him.

Neville rushed off, presumably to go and eat, leaving a very shocked Harry to stand in silence with a much more baffled and confused Ron. Ron looked at Harry, "What did I just do?" He asked, desperate.

Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You just asked a very beautiful girl to a dance. Good luck with that."

Ron nearly lost his balance, and Harry noted how sick he looked. Harry grabbed him to keep him upright. "Come on, let's skip breakfast. You look like hell. Maybe you should sit down."

Ron nodded. "Right, right."

They trudged up the stairs, the tension that had fueled their recent meetings slowly ebbing away. Harry, who wanted to tear the mickey out of Ron later, broke the silence. "Ron, I... I'm sorry I hit you the other day. I shouldn't have done that, but I was frustrated, and scared, and upset. Still, I was out of line and-"

Ron cut him off, "It's my fault. I've been a terrible friend to you since this whole thing started. I've always been the guy who was "Harry Potter's friend" and I think I just wanted to be the one to get noticed for once. I shouldn't have blamed you for it, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, or our friends, and I should have believed you when you told me you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

Harry smiled at Ron. "Friends?" he asked.

"Friends," Ron confirmed.

Well that was something, Harry thought as Ron steadied himself and they began to make their way up the stairs and back to Gryffindor Tower. All it took for Harry and Ron to stop fighting was for a quarter-veela girl to walk in, all charms, and bewitch one of them.

"So," Harry put in as they started up the fifth floor corridor. "Nice display in the Entrance Hall. Very manly."

"Oh stuff it," Ron said. "I don't know what came over me. Not even Her- I mean... I've never acted like that in front of a girl before."

And then Harry realized that he had never told Ron about Fleur's heritage. He'd found out during the Weighing of the Wands ceremony, but they'd been at each others throats the whole time, and he'd never had the chance to tell Ron. "She is part veela," Harry offered in explanation. "Her grandmother is one. I suppose she was turning on the charm for someone and you got a blast of it."

"Ah," Ron said sagely. "Well that explains everything! I was powerless before the throws of her seductive magic!"

"Which you didn't seem to mind," Harry teased.

"Didn't I tell you to stuff it?" Ron asked in mock annoyance.

"Has that ever stopped me?" Harry asked back, a purely innocent smile on his face.

"No. Maybe I should get Fred and George to make you shove off for a while. They could get up to much more mischief than you could."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure."

"Well I think we should change the subject!" Ron declared as they made their way towards the Fat Lady.

"To what?" Harry asked. "Banana Fritters."

"Well," Ron said as they entered the Common Room. "Why don't I pester you for a bit? Who are you taking to the ball? Neville said Cho asked you."

"I'm not going with Cho," Harry said.

"I thought you liked her," Ron said, flopping down on a sofa.

"I do!" Harry declared quickly, "I did," he corrected. "I dunno, there's this other girl that I've been considering asking.

"Then go for it! If I can get a date, then you can." Ron was smiling now, very pleased with himself.

"But shes y- I don't think she's interested." Harry turned from Ron and stared out the window. That had been a close one.

"Well how could you know if you don't ask?" Ron pressed.

But he knew she was interested, he just didn't want Ron to be mad at him _again_. Maybe it would be best if he didn't ask Ginny. Maybe that could be something he got himself into later, when Ron was properly warmed up to the idea, and they hadn't just gotten over fighting. He could always go and ask just about anyone he walked past in the corridor. At this point he had a very large suspicion that any one of them would say yes.

"If I promise to come back with a date to the Ball by the end of the day will that appease you?" Harry asked with a devilish grin.

"Yes, and you'd best do it right!" Ron exclaimed. "I am, after all, the bloody master of asking women on dates."

"Sure you are," Harry said. "Just like you're the master of not talking with your mouth full."

Ron threw a pillow at him.

* * *

><p>"You're what?" Hermione asked Ginny in a hushed voice over breakfast.<p>

"I am going to the Ball with Neville," Ginny said for the third time. Giving Hermione an annoyed look.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "But what about Harry?" She asked. "You know he's going to ask out out sooner or later."

"If he asks me out," Ginny said, "It will be later. He is going to the Ball with Cho Chang."

Hermione gave her a puzzled look, a look which Ginny did not understand at all. "No he isn't," Hermione said. She offered nothing else but to keep looking at her like she was crazy.

"I was there when she cornered him," Ginny pressed. "I know what I saw."

"I know she asked him," Hermione responded, "But he said no to her. There have been two stories of interest over the past twelve or so hours. One is that Harry Potter declined Cho Chang's invitation to go to the Yule Ball. The second is that your brother is a head case who somehow got a date with that French Trollop."

Ginny stared at Hermione, her eyes wide. This couldn't be happening. This was definitely not happening. If what Hermione said was true, then she had single handedly thrown any chances of getting together with Harry completely out the window because she had been afraid that he was going to accept Chang's invitation to the ball. She looked from Hermione to her plate, and then back to Hermione before she threw her fork on the table. "Shit!" she exclaimed in a defeated and resigned tone.

"How could you not have known?" Hermione asked. "If you were there when it happened, then you should have known exactly what took place."

Ginny hung her head. "I sort of ran off before she asked him. I didn't want to hear him say yes."

Hermione gave her a supportive smile. "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I'll be fine. Neville is a good friend, and I'm happy to be going with him."

"But I know you wanted to go with Harry." Hermione gave her another reassuring smile.

"Who doesn't want to go to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter? Girls are literally lining up for the chance to go with him, and the two with the highest statistical chance of getting to go with him aren't. How could that moron not have noticed that I've been trying to get him to make a move since the end of summer!?" She was exasperated, but she did her best to refrain from yelling.

"I know he's thick, Ginny." Hermione's tone was sympathetic.

"I don't think it's that," Ginny said dejectedly. "I mean, sure he's kind of thick, but he's been so busy with the TriWizard Tournament, and I'd bet he's scared to death of what Ron and the rest of my family would do."

Hermione shrugged, "That's definitely possible. He's definitely got enough on his plate."

Ginny nodded. "This entire year has been a complete mess." And she hung her head. She was not going to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter. And Harry Potter was not going to the Yule Ball with Cho Chang.

And then Neville's voice came from behind her and she jumped when he greeted her. "Oh, hello Neville. What can I do for you?"

"I, uh... I just wanted to know what color your dress robes were. I'd like to get matching ones for the Ball." He seemed nervous, but the fact that he cared enough to coordinate with her made her smile.

"They're green," Ginny said. And she almost added 'like Harry's eyes.' She didn't.

"All right!" Neville said cheerily, and then he made his way down the table to sit with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. She watched them, a small smile on her face, and it grew bigger when Neville said something while raising his arms up and then pointing ridiculously at Dean. The table around him burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Harry strolled into the Library after dinner with his mind entirely preoccupied, as it always was when he was in the library these days, with the golden egg. What hadn't they tried yet? It seemed like no amount of research was getting them anywhere. And anything they tried to do to the egg didn't make a difference either. It was more frustrating than anything else, and he was beginning to think that he'd never figure it out in time to prepare himself for the second task.<p>

Still, it would be nice to make even a little bit of progress.

He pulled several volumes regarding magically enchanted objects from the shelves, then settled himself down in the back corner of the library and began to read.

One hour passed, then two, three, and Harry lost his patience looking through the old books. "Sod it!" He declared to nobody in particular as he slammed the book he had been flipping through closed. "Nothing again tonight." He grabbed his bag, rose, and had just been about to storm out of the library when he heard the thick voice of Viktor Krum from several rows away.

"Vill you go to the ball vith me?" he asked.

Harry froze, listening intently. Silently he wondered who on earth he could be asking to the Yule Ball in the library at this hour. And then, the obvious answer to that question spoke.

"Yes, Viktor, I'd like that very much."

It was Hermione.

Harry choked on nothing and had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep himself from making any loud noise. So, of his two best friends, he Harry was the last to get a date. "Oh to hell with this," Harry muttered and stalked out of the library. He knew exactly who he'd ask to the bloody ball, Ron be damned.

It didn't take him long to get to the Gryffindor Common Room, and when he did, he made a beeline for Ginny who was sitting by herself in a large armchair, a book on her lap.

"Ginny," He said, his voice much more confident than he felt.

She looked up and gave him that terribly troubling smile of hers. One that he wanted to see much, much more often. "Hello Harry," she said. And before he could say anything she continued, "Did you know they're calling Ron a crazy lion now?"

"Will you- What?" Harry asked.

"Since this morning," Ginny answered, "The girls from Beauxbatons made it up. He's the crazy lion of Gryffindor or some rubbish." Harry snorted. "I think it's pretty ridiculous myself, but it'll be funny to see how much of it goes to that gits head."

"Er, yeah, it will. Listen, Ginny I-"

Again he was cut off. "But at least you two aren't fighting any more. Ron told me you settled your dispute after Ron made his declaration of undying love this morning."

Harry nodded, "We did." It was very quickly becoming apparent that Ginny wasn't going to let him ask his question without a great deal of work. Or so he thought.

"That's good," Ginny said. "Finally stopped being a git, then?"

"Well," Harry said, taking up a seat near hers. "I think he was a bit too shocked to really be much of a prat after... the incident."

"That's probably true," Ginny nodded. "It's about time though."

There was a pause, and Harry leaped at his chance before his nerves failed him, or Ginny decided to speak again. "Ginny, can I ask you something?"

She looked up from her book, "Go for it."

"I... er, will you go to the Ball with me?"

Ginny's smile left her face immediately, she looked torn, hurt, and a little bit angry. Harry waited with bated breath, that was not at all the face he had hoped she would make. He was in for it now, he just knew it. She was going to kill him, and that was that. He closed his eyes tight, and waited for the end to come... it didn't.

"I'd really like that Harry, but I can't." Harry opened his eyes to give her a taken aback look. He had been so sure that she wanted him too, and he knew he wanted her to go with him. Before he could ask her why, she continued. "When Cho cornered you last night, I ran off because I thought you were going to say yes to her." Harry was about to protest, but Ginny raised her hand, the look on her face fierce, fiery. "I came up here to be alone, and Neville asked me to go with him. I figured I wouldn't be able to go otherwise, so I said yes."

There was a pause and Ginny said, "I'm sorry."

"No!" Harry said much to quickly. "Don't be. That's great, that's really great." He rose. "I'd... I'd best get to bed, then. Goodnight, Ginny."

Before she could even say goodnight in response, Harry had made it up the stairs and into his dormitory. Something in his chest hurt, hurt more than Harry knew how to explain. It made him feel sick, and very uncomfortable. But the worst part about it was that he had no idea what would make it feel better. The feeling was entirely new to him, and he didn't like it one bit.

He sat down on his bed and looked solemnly at his shoes, willing the strange feeling in his chest to go away, but to no avail. He took a deep breath, and then another, and to his dismay the feeling only intensified. He put his face in his hands, and he trembled violently, anguish and frustration washing over him like the waves of an ocean. The egg wouldn't work properly for him, Ginny was going to the ball with Neville, and he was caught in the midst of something he wanted no part of. Why couldn't he just have one normal day?

Ron entered, and loudly announced his arrival by saying, "The all mighty Lord of Seduction has arrived in his bedchamber."

Harry snorted from behind his hands. "Is that what you want to be called now?"

"Of course it is!" Ron announced gleefully. "I am going to the Yule Ball with the lovely Fleur Delacour after all."

"Through no choice of your own, mind you," Harry put in as he untied the laces of his trainers.

"Nonsense," Ron said, lifting his nose and giving Harry a look that said 'I am a gentleman.' "I chose this."

Harry reached back, grabbed his pillow, and threw it hard at Ron's head.

"Hey!" the red-head protested. "I am the one who throws pillows around here, not you."

It was true, Ron had on many occasions over the years to end arguments by means of feather stuffed projectiles. Harmless, but effective.

"I'm adopting the strategy. It's the best thing you've ever come up with." Ron looked pleased with himself. "Which isn't saying much." Harry's pillow was returned to him with a great amount of force.

"So," Ron said as he donned his nightgown. "I assume you've got your date to the Yule Ball by now."

"Slight complication, Ron," Harry said sadly. "Turns out she's going with someone else."

"Ah," Ron said, nodding his comprehension. "You should have gone for it, like I did. You waited too long, you'll have to hurry now or _all_ of the good ones will be gone."

Harry shook his head. Ron needed his head deflated. But at the very least, he was a good source of humor for Harry and his aching heart.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 10: So, your thoughts? I am absolutely dying to know what you lot thought about this chapter. Ron and Harry are friends again, so I can write up some wonderful dialogue there. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all have dates, and Harry finally has his head out of his ass just enough to know what's going on. Well... kind of. Anyhow, please let me know what you thought, your feedback and support is greatly appreciated.<p>

The Cynical Prince


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note 11: This one is kinda long-ish. Longer than the other five, at least. But as the year goes on and Harry has more and more to deal with, I'll probably have to write longer and longer chapters. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it turned out really well. I'd like to respond a little bit to a few of the reviews and messages I received on the last chapter, but I'll get to that at the end. For now, read and enjoy yourselves.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat in her armchair, frozen in place, her book forgotten and on the floor. Her hands were shaking, and she could feel very unwelcome tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She closed her eyes and willed with all her might for them to subside, but they didn't, and she knew they wouldn't, not this time. She had declined a date with Harry Potter. She had rejected him, the one thing that she never thought she'd ever do in a million years, and he had been entirely heartbroken. The look on his face just before he had dashed off was still so vivid in her mind, and it pained her to know that she was the one who had caused it.<p>

How could she make this better? It wasn't like she could just ditch Neville so that she could go to the ball with Harry, as much as she might want to. It wasn't the right thing to do. Neville was her friend, and he had been there for her when she had thought Harry was going to get together with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. If there was a solution to this, something that would make her feel less miserable, and Harry less miserable, then Hermione would know what it was. Hermione always, always, _always_, knew what to do. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen Hermione since before dinner.

"What do we have here?" a voice said from behind the chair. Fred's voice. She whipped around, blinking rapidly in a lame attempt to force her tears away. Strangely enough, she saw nothing. She glanced about the common room suspiciously. Still nothing.

"Is our iddy biddy widdle sissy upset?" This time it was George who spoke. Ginny blinked, both frustrated and confused. She hated when her brothers treated her like a baby, she hated it so much. But at the same time, her anger was offset by confusion. George's voice had come from above her. Steeling herself, she looked up, and saw Fred and George laying on their backs on the ceiling.

"I..." Ginny stammered. "How?!"

Fred gave her a smug smile. "Permanent sticking charm."

"A permanent sticking charm!" Ginny shouted. "How on earth do you plan on getting down?"

George chuckled. "Well that's the thing. If we can't get to class, then they can't fail us for not showing up. And we're perfectly happy to just relax up here and heckle people."

Ginny, seeing this as her opportunity to get back at them for calling her their 'iddy biddy' sister, pulled out her wand. "Well since you're stuck there. You can't run away from my Bat Bogey hex. And I do believe you both deserve one."

The smiles vanished from their faces in an instant, both of them shaking their heads rapidly. "No!" Fred shouted.

"You don't need to do that!" George finished.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why not? You both overheard Harry's conversation with me just now, I assume?" They nodded. "And I believe George called me 'iddy biddy,' correct?" Again they nodded. "So then why shouldn't I?" She asked.

There was a brief pause before Fred and George said in unison, "Because you care about us."

Ginny pretended to think it over, lowering her want and tapping a finger against her lip. A few moments passed this way, Ginny watching carefully as they started to relax, and once she was satisfied that they figured themselves off the hook, she continued. "No, I think I'll hex you anyway. Just to make sure you don't call me that again."

She raised her wand.

Fred and George immediately started struggling, moving and flailing their limbs. "Lee!" Fred yelled.

"Lee let us down!" George chorused.

Lee Jordan, who was sitting across the common room, his want lazily pointed at them, said "You sure?"

"Yes!" they shouted.

Ginny, who now saw that Fred and George were simply being held up against the ceiling by some variation of the levitation charm, snorted. Instead of hexing her brothers, she put her want back in her robes, and smiled up at her brothers. "I won't hex you."

The relaxed visibly, but Ginny had no intention of letting them off the hook so easily. There was a reason her brothers didn't mess with her very often. It was because she nearly always got them back just as good as, if not better than, they had gotten her.

She bent down to pick her fallen book up off the floor, and then made her way towards the stairs to the dormitories. By the staircase, Lee was slowly lowering her brothers towards the couch. As she passed Lee, she smacked him in the side of the head with her book. She heard the alarmed shouts of Fred and George and then two loud thuds as they hit the ground. She giggled and mounted the steps.

Once in her dormitory, she felt the feelings of overwhelming sadness return to her. She slumped lamely against the door, and found herself fighting tears once again. She felt so stupid. And it was not very often that Fred and George were unable to cheer her up. At least they had tried.

After a few moments against the door, she forced herself to get to the bed. She flopped onto it lamely and lay there feeling entirely miserable. Yes, Harry Potter was, perhaps, the only person who could leave Ginny miserable and full of self-loathing by asking her out on a date. She sighed, she needed to pull herself together and start acting like herself again. Something told her that if she stayed on the path she was presently, she'd eventually go back to being unable to talk to Harry. She'd start blushing and breaking things when he walked into the room. He had this horridly annoying habit of winding her up tighter than a house elf in a messy room. But he was Harry, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, he was the one who had stopped Quirrel from retrieving the Sorcerer's Stone. The boy who had saved her from Tom Riddle by traversing the darkest part of the castle and battling with a dark wizard and a massive basilisk. The boy who had fought off a thousand dementors to save his wrongly convicted godfather. He was the most wonderful person she'd ever met. Strong, handsome, and full of compassion. He was her very best friend, and she was entirely in love with him. It wasn't like she could just walk away from the relationship she had with him. She'd stay by his side because she couldn't help it.

Ginny fell asleep still in her clothes.

* * *

><p>Harry was up earlier than normal the morning following his disastrous attempt at asking Ginny out. He'd had trouble sleeping, and when he awoke for the fourth time, he decided he'd just start his day as the sun rose. There was another hour or so before breakfast, but he rose and dressed.<p>

The common room was deserted, and Harry had no desire to sit in the abandoned room himself. But what else was there to do? He had to keep working on the golden egg. The fact that he still hadn't figured out what it was supposed to say made February the twenty-fourth seem a great deal closer than it actually was. Not to mention, he still hadn't found a date to the Yule Ball, because Ginny had already gotten herself a date.

He glared bitterly into the unlit fire, wishing that he hadn't been picked as the Fourth Champion. It was bringing him nothing more than a boatload of trouble. Deciding to be productive (it was better than sitting around and brooding), Harry went back upstairs for the golden egg. Once it was safely tucked into his book-bag, Harry went for an early morning stroll around the lake.

As his feet crunched the cold ground beneath his feet, Harry racked his brains, trying desperately to come up with something that he had not yet done. As he rounded the lake, he still hadn't come up with anything, a fact that infuriated him greatly. He pulled the egg from his bag and glared at it. "What the bloody hell do you want?!" He yelled at the object.

Naturally, he got no response. With a grunt of frustration, he opened the egg, and his ears were once again assailed by the horrid screeching sound. He scowled. Since the first task, nothing he had done had made the sound the egg made any more intelligible. Some terrible desire to drop out of the TriWizard tournament gripped him, something that made him want to get rid of the egg and pretend that he was just a nice normal boy. He threw the still open egg into the lake.

As it broke the surface of the icy cold water, the sound immediately dissipated. After a few silent moments wherein Harry angrily stalked back towards the castle, he thought he heard singing coming from the water. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Nothing that he, Hermione, or Ginny had ever done to the egg made the noise any less horrible until the egg was shut. But he had thrown the egg into the water while it was open. And it wasn't wailing! He whooped in delight.

And then he realized that he'd have to go into the lake to get the egg back.

He swore.

Harry pulled of his bag and his robes before wading into the ice cold water. It was so cold that he drew in a sharp breath as he waded into the water. When it was past his waist, he allowed himself to sink below the water. And that was when he heard the song.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you re searching, ponder this:_

_Wove taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it wont come back_

He felt around for the egg, but realized he'd thrown it a great deal farther than he thought. He swam forward slowly, not being very good at it, and eventually his hands closed around the egg. He kicked towards the surface. When his head broke the water, he drew in a deep, shuddering breath. Shore. He needed to get to shore. Get warm.

He stumbled to his bag and his robe, grabbed them, and made his way back to the castle. He stumbled into the entrance hall, his teeth chattering. At the same time, Hermione came down the marble staircase and saw him shivering as he walked into the castle.

"Harry!" she yelled and ran over to him.

He looked at her, somehow not registering that she'd said his name. The lake was bloody cold in December.

"Harry, what did you do?" She asked with wide eyes.

He tried to answer, but his teeth clattered together much too violently for him to do anything but shake his head desperately and vaguely motion towards the stairs. She followed his motion, and nodded immediately. "I'll get you straight to the hospital wing."

They made their way up the stairs, Hermione guiding him gently. Harry took no notice of the strange looks that the students gave him, nor did he notice the alarmed and frightened expression on Ginny's face when they passed her in the hallway.

Once in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand a few times, muttered some incantations, and Harry found his clothes blissfully dry, though he was still freezing. She forced a bottle of something down his throat, and he felt heat spread through him. Steam billowed from his ears. Pepperup potion was good stuff. Not only was he warm, but he wouldn't catch cold from his excursion.

"Care to explain?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I er... had to swim in the lake." Harry offered his explanation lamely.

"Why would you do that?" came Ginny's voice. He had not been aware of her presence until now.

His heart lurched painfully when he made eye contact with her, but he fought off the feeling and spoke again. "I was walking around the lake and trying to figure out the egg. I opened it and it still made that awful shrieking sound... So I threw it in the lake. I was frustrated"

Hermione gave him a reproachful look. Ginny had a strange expression on her face.

"It wasn't all bad," Harry continued. "The egg sings when it's underwater. I heard a riddle coming from it."

Hermione and Ginny perked up immensely at this. Madam Pomfrey bustled off. "What does it say?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Come seek us where our voices sound," he said, remembering. "We cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching ponder this: we've taken what you'll sorely miss." He paused for a moment, and then the next part of the riddle came to him again. "An hour long you'll have to look. And to recover what we took. But past an hour the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments, all pondering what the riddle could mean. Harry spoke first. "What sorts of creatures live in the black lake?"

Hermione responded in kind. "Grindylows, the Giant Squid, a pletheora of species of fish, and," she gasped. "Mer-people."

"So the mer-people will take something form Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It seems that way," Hermione said.

"Well this task should be nice and easy," Harry said sarcastically. "All I have to do is swim to the bottom of a lake, battle the mer-people, and fetch it back. Oh, and I have to do it in less than hour."

Hermione put her hand over his and gave it a comforting squeeze. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

"You mean you always do," Harry corrected her.

"I mean we," she insisted.

Harry smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. "You're the best, 'Mione." She hugged him back. They parted, and Harry looked between his two friends. "Breakfast?"

They both nodded, and the three of them made their way down to the Great Hall.

"I'm so happy that term is nearly over," Ginny was saying as they sat down for breakfast. "It'll be nice to have a couple of weeks off."

Harry chorused his agreement. "I thought this term was going to kill me. I've never been so stressed in my entire life. Seriously, I honestly don't know how I'd have handled it without you two."

Ginny punched him in the arm, "What did you expect? For us to let you deal with all of this on your own. Fat lot of good we'd be to keep around if we didn't want to help you."

Harry smiled at her, his stomach doing flip-flops, "I'm just glad you believed me."

It was Hermione who spoke next, "Of course, Harry. We're always gonna be here for you. And now that Ron has decided to grace us by pulling his head out of his arse and washing it off, he can help you as well."

Harry chuckled before wolfing down a large bowl of porridge. His feelings of anger and frustration had faded rapidly. Learning how to listen to the egg had made him feel a great deal better about the Second Task. They had two months to figure out how he was supposed to get to the bottom of the lake. As he was filling his bowl with more porridge, Ginny breached the subject of the Yule Ball to Harry. Something he was by no means ready for her to bring up.

"Harry, do you know who you're going to take to the Ball since I can't go with you?" He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers, and he found himself wanting to bolt from the Great Hall right then and there. He fought the impulse, and shook his head instead.

"Harry asked you?" Hermione asked, leaning over Harry's bowl to join the conversation.

"Last night," Ginny said. "But I'm going with Neville."

"Well I'm just surprised that he did it so soon!" Hermione said with a knowing smile on her face.

Harry interrupted before the discussion could continue. "I'm right here, you know."

Ginny gave him a wan look. "So what if you are? We can talk about you all we like!"

"Not in front of me!" Harry protested.

"Especially in front of you!" Ginny countered. "Anyway," She continued, as if Harry was a seat cushion. "After he asked me, I explained that he couldn't go with me, but before I could do much more than that, he ran off."

"Ran off, did he?" Hermione said conspiratorially.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "And I was trying to let him off easy, too."

Harry groaned. He just wanted to eat his porridge, and _not_ think about how Ginny had another date to the Yule Ball.

He elbowed them apart so that he could access his breakfast, and then took a large spoonful. He was determined to eat his breakfast even with Hermione and Ginny tearing the mickey out of him.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you're holding up so well," Hermione said to Ginny later that day. They were in the library looking for books that might contain information on how one could stay underwater for an hour without dying.<p>

"It's not the end of the world," Ginny reasoned. "I'd rather go with Harry, Merlin knows. But maybe after the ball I can take your advice and snog him senseless."

Hermione pulled several think volumes from the shelf they were standing in front of. "You could do it now, if you wanted."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think I have the nerve."

Hermione giggled at her. "Since when did Ginny Weasley loose her nerve?"

"Since Harry Potter asked her on a date."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

Ginny shrugged and they were silent for a few moments before Ginny said, "Why don't you go with him? I'd get less worked up if I knew the person in question was not going to try and make a move."

Hermione turned scarlet. "I-I can't. I'm going with someone else."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

"Viktor Krum," Hermione whispered, excited.

Ginny felt her jaw hit the floor. "What!?" She said, a little too loudly for the library. "You asked Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball _and_ he said yes?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all. He came in here last night, like he frequently does. But after he was done with his reading for the night, he came over to where I was and told me he thought I was cute when I read." She turned an even darker shade of red. It was truly a Weasly type of blush. "And then he asked me to the Ball." She giggled in a very un-Hermione-like way.

"That's... unexpected. You with Krum."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"And Ron's going with Fleur." She sighed. "If only I was going with Harry, we'd all be able to open the dancing. How nice that would be. And romantic." Ginny had it so bad. So very, very bad.

"It'll all work out," Hermione said. "Now let's get back to Harry before he comes looking for us."

Ginny nodded in agreement and they made their way to where Harry and Ron were sitting with a stack of books already between them. They had divided the work load by subject, Harry would read through books and look for Charms, Hermione would look for some kind of potion, Ron would look through Transfiguration books, and Ginny was to see if there were any magical plants they could use. All in all, she thought it to be a fairly good plan. If they did this for a couple of hours each day, they were bound to find something.

It seemed that today would not be the day, however. After three hours of skimming through books, none of them had anything concrete, though they had occasionally brought voice to something they thought was interesting, or that might work. Ginny was not surprised, it was their first day on the case.

They returned the books to their shelves, chatting amicably with one another, and then headed down to dinner.

The thing that surprised Ginny most about this particular meal was that Fleur Delacour came to their table and joined them, speaking flirtatiously with Ron. Ron, who was obviously pleased with the attention immediately took to telling her some story or another about one of the adventures he'd gone on with Harry. Though the way he talked about it, Ginny noted, he was the one doing all the work. She sighed inwardly. Her brother was a bloody great prat. But this was a vast improvement over his earlier behavior.

Harry, she noted as she turned away from her brother and Fleur, had not said much. Instead he seemed to watch Ron and Fleur with a small grin on his face. He could be so beautifully innocent at times that it hurt. Her heart stuttered violently as she looked at him, and she started to reach her hand across the table to take his. That is, until Katie Bell, one of Gryffindor's chasers, stopped beside him and poked him in the back.

He turned around and smiled up at her. "Hello, Katie."

Ginny scowled, she knew where this was going.

"Hello Harry, listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Ball with me?" She seemed almost scared, and somehow timid. And while Ginny wondered at her expression (as she'd never seen Katie act anything but confident) she couldn't help wanting to curse the girl's face off.

Harry smirked up at her, and gave her a smoldering look with his eyes. A look that was only supposed to be for her. "I'd love to, Katie."

Ginny grumbled, her hand now moving towards her wand, instead of Harry's hand. She felt someone nudge her, and turned to see Hermione shake her head and give her an apologetic smile. Ginny sighed, Hermione was right. Just like always.

It didn't make the fact that Harry had just agreed to go out with Katie any less painful, though.

Ginny glared at the back of Katie's head as she made her way over to her best friends Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. She wished the Chaser would drop dead as they all started giggling with one another. Ginny hated the smile on Katie's face more than anything.

After dinner, Ginny stalked out of the Great Hall, fuming. Neville caught up with her. "Everything okay, Ginny?" He asked as they trudged up the stairs.

"Peachy," Ginny said darkly.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked quietly as Ginny pushed aside a tapestry and the two of them made their way up a flight of hidden stairs that would get them past most of the after dinner traffic.

"Not really," Ginny muttered. "I'm just in a mood." She couldn't tell Neville what had her worked up. That was unfair to him.

But Neville saw through her like she was a pane of glass. "It's about Harry." It wasn't a question. Ginny didn't answer. "Is it about Harry," he paused, "And Katie?" Ginny didn't answer him that time either, but she nodded slightly in affirmative.

"I figured as much." She looked up to see him smiling at her. "It'll all work out, you know. Between you and Harry, I mean."

"None of this bothers you? I mean, I'm going to the Ball with you and-"

Neville cut her off, his voice confident and reassuring. It was something she was unused to with him. "It's perfectly fine, Ginny. I know how you feel about Harry, and besides," he said, blushing furiously. "I fancy Hermione. But I couldn't work up the nerve to ask her to the Ball and wrote it off as a lost cause."

Ginny nudged him in the ribs. "You should have, she'd have said yes up until last night."

Neville gave her a strange look, "What do you mean?"

"She didn't have a partner yet. Well, until last night when... when Viktor Krum asked her."

Neville sputtered, coughed, and fell right into the trick stair that he always forgot to jump. Ginny burst into laughter, her spirits a great deal higher than they had been at dinner.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 12: First thing is first, please let me know what you thought. A lot went on here, and I had a bit of trouble keeping all of the characters <em>in character<em> while I was writing this. The problem didn't last for entire scenes or sections, just for certain lines. In some places, I'm still not really pleased with it.

In regards to this bordering on melodrama I'd just like to say that all fourteen year olds are melodramatic. And by at least making Harry be melodramatic and angsty, I feel that I have at least half-decently captured his character. Remember he went through a great deal at this time. Just because the situation is slightly different, I wouldn't think Harry would be any less melodramatic. Not that melodrama is bad, in many cases it can be funny and enjoyable. That's just my two cents.

I didn't have Harry ask Luna to the Ball because he's never met her before at this point in the narrative. Harry and Luna don't meet until Harry's fifth year. And since he thinks she's really weird when he does meet her, I had no reason to think that harry would agree to go to the ball with her. Don't get me wrong, I love Luna, but I feel like it just doesn't fit with the way things are going. I'll introduce miss Lovegood to the story sooner or later, though. Because you can't go wrong by putting our favorite wrackspurt battling heroine into the story.

Oh, and as a personal query, how did you all feel about Harry figuring out the egg this early in the year? It's before the ball, which is a great deal before he finds out in the book, but I felt that it would be a good time for Harry to unearth the secret. Well, more like drown the secret, but there you have it.

For the most part, I think I addressed everything else brought up within the chapter itself, if not, let me know, I'd be more than happy to give you my reasoning and opinion.

Please leave a review, your comments about the story are wonderful and they've been giving me great ideas. Not to mention they make me smile when I read 'em.

The Cynical Prince


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note 13: I think you guys are really going to like this chapter. It starts off with the same pace that I've been going with since I started updating again this month, however, it picks up and moves rather quickly for the second half of the chapter. Something that I think you'll all find very interesting happens here. You'll have to let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>The term ended and the Yule Ball drew ever closer. Harry and Ginny had been speaking less and less in the past week or so, and her absence left him feeling rather miserable most days. But she always showed up to help Harry with his preparations for the second task, and as such the library had become one of his favorite places. It was a funny thing, really; if they made eye contact during the day, Ginny would give him this look, a look that he had found impossible to decipher, and then continue on with her business. But in the library, they sat next to each other, whispered, and did their best to prepare Harry for the Second Task. Not to mention she always picked the seat closest to him.<p>

They had been in the library for hours, searching desperately for something that might help Harry get to the bottom of the lake and back alive. Ron had fallen asleep across from him, Hermione was walled off from them by the massive piles of books she'd grabbed for them all. Ginny's head rested comfortably on Harry's shoulder as she flipped through whichever book she was on at the moment. And while Harry found it much more difficult to concentrate with her so close to him, he wouldn't have traded the moment for anything.

And then he found something very interesting in an N.E.W.T. Level charms book. It was called the Bubble-Head charm. It was exactly what he needed. He felt himself bubble with excitement, "Look at this!" He said as loudly as he felt he could in the library.

Ginny turned her head, but it did not rise from Harry's shoulder, and glanced down at the page. When she turned, he caught a particularly potent whiff of her perfume, and his mind went numb. He moved his head down slightly, to better take in the scent of her. It was more wonderful than anything he had ever smelled before. And that included treacle tart.

Hermione emerged from behind her pile of books and asked, "What did you find?"

"It's called the Bubble-Head charm," Harry replied, leaning forward and handing Hermione the book. When he eased back into his seat, Ginny put her head back on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile.

Hermione spent several silent moments reading over the charm before she spoke, "This is a rather complex spell. It'll take a lot of work, but I think we could pull it off." Harry smiled broadly, glad to have finally made some headway. "But there's also the temperature to consider. Just because you can breathe doesn't mean your body will let you if you are submerged in ice-cold water." Hermione marked the page of the book Harry had been looking through. "We'll also need to find a way to keep Harry warm, and maybe come up with a spell to help propel him through the water. But the Bubble-Head charm will allow him to incant spells underwater, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." She smiled at Harry and Ginny, and there was a look in her eyes that Harry did not understand.

He didn't care though, Ginny was snuggled up to his side, they had found part of the solution to the second task. Today was a good day. It was nice to finally see a bright side to everything that had been going on. He glanced from Ron, who as still sleeping, and then to Hermione, who had returned to her reading. His gaze drifted then to Ginny, who had her eyes closed, though she wasn't asleep. The only thing that could have possibly made the moment any better, the only thing he really, really wanted in that moment, was to kiss the girl next to him. He couldn't of course, not now. In light of the circumstances, it was more than enough for her to even be sitting with him the way she was.

He found himself smiling broadly, tossing his book down. "Well I think I've about had it for today."

Hermione nodded, "Just as well, we should probably have dinner before our last dance lesson with McGonagall and the rest of Gryffindor as it is." Harry's good spirits diminished greatly at that. Ginny and Neville had been spending those dance lessons together since they'd agreed to attend the ball together. It had nearly killed him at first, well not really, but he'd been rather unhappy about that particular turn of events. Katie had grabbed him, rather forcibly, and pulled him into position to dance.

Katie was a good friend, Harry reasoned. But he didn't really think he'd ever see her as more than that. Though Ginny and Neville had been getting on so well lately that he wondered if he should give things a try with Katie just to get his mind off of his best friend. He sighed as he rose, "Yeah, dinner sounds good." They returned their books, nudged Ron awake, and headed down to the Great Hall.

They ate quickly, and in silence. Ron departed halfway through the meal to go and speak with Fleur, but Harry did not pay him much attention. His mind was elsewhere.

After dinner they headed up to the common room to start the last dance lesson before the Yule Ball. They had progressed from basic dance steps, and now they worked to perfect full on dances set to various pieces of notable wizarding music. None of it was familiar to Harry. Katie slid into his embrace as McGonagall enchanted the large turntable. They began their dance.

Katie watched him closely as they turned in time with the music, their feet gliding with practiced precision over the floor. "You're distracted, Harry."

He nodded at her. "Yes, sorry about that."

She shook her head, and gave him a flirtatious grin. "What's troubling you?"

"I... It's... Nothing. Just stress, I suppose," Harry lied.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm thick, Harry." She poked him in the chest. "I know there's something bothering you."

Harry sighed, "I feel like you won't be pleased if I just go and tell you why I'm so distracted."

Katie leaned towards him, her lips only centimeters away. "So it _is_ about Ginny, then?"

Harry, who found the proximity incredibly distracting, stammered for a moment before blushing and muttering, "Yeah."

She pulled him closer, her head resting on his shoulder, and whispered into his ear. "Well, I think I might know of a few ways to keep your mind off of her."

Harry just knew that his face was scarlet by now. "K-Katie! It's really okay, I'll just-"

She cut him off. "Why don't you just do your best to have a good time at the Ball and then we'll see where things go from there?"

Harry didn't trust himself to speak, so he only nodded. He hoped to Merlin Ginny hadn't seen that exchange.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius,<em>

_Things have been getting rather busy around here lately. Don't know how much news has reached you since we last spoke, but I figured out how to make the Golden Egg that I got tell me it's riddle. As far as I can tell, the Second Task is to swim to the bottom of the Black Lake and find the mer-people. The riddle says that they're going to take something important to me. I'm not sure how I'm going to manage it yet. Although I did find something called the Bubble-Head charm in a book we were pouring over. Not only does it look complex, but I also think I might freeze to death if that was the only spell I used._

_Also, they sprung another task on us! There's a dance that goes along with the TriWizard called the Yule Ball and the champions have to open the dancing. McGonagall's been giving us dance lessons. They aren't so bad (unless you're Ron. He has to dance with McGonagall)._

_Hope you're still doing well,_

_Harry._

He put the letter on his bedside table and removed his glasses. He'd get up in the morning and post the letter to Sirius. Then, he'd hope that he dropped dead of something or another before the Ball later that evening.

As luck would have it, Harry did not sleep well again that night. He felt the purring pleasure of Voldemort as he was given information about Hogwarts. He felt the sickening feeling of Voldemort's happiness well up in him, engulfed in malice, hatred, bigotry. Harry struggled to be free of his dream, but to no avail, he was trapped, watching as the back of the chair Voldemort presumably sat in turned to face Harry. A thing sat there, grotesque.

Harry sat bolt up right, his body covered in a cold sweat.

Sunlight poured in from the windows and he glanced about the room only to find it empty. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was half past nine in the morning. He groaned and began to dress, he felt as if he hadn't slept at all. He also felt sick, the pleasure Voldemort had felt made his head spin with dark an alien thoughts that were not his own, and he was ashamed to be having them.

Once he was clothed, he sat down heavily on his bed. Grabbing the letter to Sirius, he scrawled a post-script.

_P.S. Had another dream about Voldemort last night. He's happy about something, I could feel his emotions as if they were my own. I'm scared._

He folded the letter and headed out of the dormitory, intent on getting the letter to his godfather as soon as possible. The common room was blissfully devoid of most of it's usual inhabitants. He expected they were down at breakfast, or enjoying a lie-in considering term was over. Either way, he was thankful that he made it through the common room unscathed.

As he traversed the many corridors and passageways of Hogwarts, his mind wandered to the conversation that he'd had with Dumbledore several weeks previously. Dumbledore had said they would speak in more detail regarding Harry's dreams, and Harry felt that this new dream might be something Dumbledore was interested in hearing. At the very least, he could ask the headmaster for another phial of sleeping potion, he knew he'd need one sooner or later. After all, the dreams about Voldemort never happened just once. They were a recurring event in Harry's life, much to his chagrin.

The owlery was cold, but that was to be expected, Harry supposed as he began looking about for Hedwig. Once he caught sight of her, he remembered that Sirius had said not to send her to him. He walked over to her and stroked her feathers gently. "Hey there," he said. She hooted at him indignantly. Harry chuckled, "I know I've been a prat, but Sirius is right, someone might spot you. I still have to use one of these." She bit his finger. "Ouch!"

He sighed, and tied the letter to a barn owl that perched not far from Hedwig. "How about I bring you something to send to Dumbledore later on today?" She didn't respond, instead she flew from the owlery ahead of the owl Harry had sent to Sirius, and disappeared from sight.

Lovely.

He stomped back towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Albus," The woman said in a pained voice. "It is tearing me apart to be so close to him without being able to... to explain."<p>

Albus gazed at her over his half-moon spectacles. "I know. Your pain is evident in your eyes. But we agreed that this was to keep him safe. Until he was old enough. Until he was ready to hear the prophecy. Once we tell him... once you reveal yourself... Harry can no longer afford to be a boy then. It is then that he will be forced to become a man."

Lily Potter hung her head. "I know. It... it just hurts." She sniffled and didn't bother to hide her tears as they fell from her eyes. "I want to hug my boy. I don't know how much longer I can go about pretending to be his owl."

Dumbledore reached across his desk and took her hand gently. "Soon, my dear Lily, soon. Harry's bond to Tom has grown stronger these past few months. There will be little more we can to do give Harry a childhood. If he has more dreams about Tom then I will have to explain things to him." He squeezed Lily's hand. "Only after I have done that will it be safe for you to reveal yourself."

She nodded bleakly. "I understand the magic and the reasoning behind it. But I've spent the last fourteen years living with the guilt of something that I had to do to protect my son. I need him to know I'm here for him. I think he needs that as well."

"You are right, of course. Harry will need all of us in the days to come, you most of all, I think." Dumbledore released her hand and rose, his robes swaying in his wake as he walked across the room. "It is a curious thing, magic." He gazed out the window now. "That James' sacrifice that night protected you against the killing curse, and that your willingness to die for Harry, in turn, protected him. I always thought love to be a greater power than anything else in this world, but I have to admit, seeing you arrive in my office only hours after I had placed Harry in the Dursley's care was rather unexpected."

Lily, who had been watching him up until now, finally rose. "I hate myself for what Harry's been put through. I hate you for it, too." Dumbledore nodded to her.

"I understand where your ire is coming from, my dear."

She continued, "Though I also am thankful for what you have done for him. There are dark forces at play here, and I have you to thank for Harry's safety." Lily walked towards the open window. "Harry will be sending me to you with a letter this evening."

"What does he wish to ask me?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I don't know." She stepped onto the ledge. "Ever your servant, Albus." And with that, she jumped, transforming into a beautiful snowy white owl as she did so. Dumbledore watched her fly into the distance.

* * *

><p>This was what going mad felt like, Ginny thought. There she was in the Great Hall, sitting with Neville, both of them talking conspiratorially about how to get Hermione to go on a date with him (well Neville was mostly listening. Listening and blushing more extremely than any Weasley ever could.), and watching with horror as Harry sat down for lunch with Katie Bell.<p>

It should have been her he was with.

She felt her jealousy bubble up from her insides, and she forced herself to look away from the two. How could this have happened? She'd rationalized it to herself a thousand times, convinced herself that everything would work out exactly as she had always imagined it would. But here and now she saw Harry sit down with Katie, both of them talking animatedly about something. It was the most horrifying thing she'd ever witnessed. That is, if you didn't count seeing Fred and George in tutus.

"Oh..." She said, as Katie put her hand over Harry's. They both started laughing.

"You all right, sis?" Fred asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Is Harry's new girlfriend bothering you?" George asked, sitting on her other side.

"I think we could do something about her," Lee Jordan added as he sat down on Neville's left. "I've been trying to get her to go out with me for ages."

"Can it, you three!" Ginny said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Fred asked, grabbing a dollop of mashed potatoes with a spoon.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Neville asked Fred cautiously as he started aiming the potatoes down the table.

"You'll see," George answered in a sing-song voice.

Ginny looked at Fred's potato projectile, glanced down the table, and then couldn't suppress a smile. "You're awful, Fred."

"I don't see you trying to stop me." Fred shot back at her.

"I said you were awful, not that I disapproved." With that she rose and grabbed her things. "I'm going to start getting ready."

"So early?" Neville asked her.

"I don't want to be in here when all hell breaks loose," Ginny replied.

She briskly made her way down the long table, and just as she reached the door she heard Katie Bell's alarmed shout. Followed by her angry shouts of "Who threw potatoes in my hair?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile as the sounds from the Great Hall grew louder and louder. She did her utmost to suppress a giggle. Fred and George were awful, but she loved them for it. And she hoped that the chaos that was about to take place in the Great Hall would let Katie know not to get too comfortable with Harry.

Once she was back in the common room, she mounted the stairs to her dormitory. It wouldn't do her to avoid getting ready for too much longer. She felt like she should look nice tonight. Embarrassing Neville by looking like a troll would do her no good, and she privately hoped that she'd catch Harry's eye if she presented herself properly.

As she pulled her dress robes from her trunk and started to charm away the wrinkles in them, she snorted. Katie was going to have a right good time getting cleaned up after the food-fight that Fred and George had started.

* * *

><p>Harry had finished cleaning all of the food off of himself not twenty minutes ago. Now he sat on his bed, fully dressed in his formal dress robes, and wrote Dumbledore a scribbled letter.<p>

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I had a dream about Voldemort again last night. This time it was different, stronger somehow. I felt like I was him while it happened, even though I was watching from the sidelines in the dream. How is that possible? Please, please, please tell me what's going on. I'm scared sir, more than I ever have been._

_Harry_

He folded the letter, prepared to run to the owlery before the Ball began. However, he did not need to. He heard a soft tap on the window and turned to see Hedwig sitting on the window-ledge. He smiled at her, and crossed the dormitory to open the window for her. She flew into the room, landed on his bed, and stuck out her leg.

"This is for Dumbledore," he said as he fixed the letter to her leg.

She hooted the affirmative, as if to tell him she already knew. He stroked her feathers twice, with affection before taking her back to the window. "Off you go, then." She departed into the night.

All that was left now was- "Murder me, Harry!" Ron's voice came from the bathroom as he entered, wearing his dress robes. They were the ugliest things he had ever seen in his entire life. A deep maroon that clashed violently with his hair, and more frilly cuffs and laces than Harry could possibly count. He burst out laughing.

"Oi!" Ron yelled indignantly. "This isn't funny at all! I'm going to look like a great ruddy fool."

"Well," Harry managed between fits of barking laughter. "I expect that your dress robes are more formal than what I've got."

"But yours don't look like a ninety year old woman!" Ron said, horrified. "Mine look like a ninety year old woman! I'm wearing a bloody corpse to the Yule Ball."

Harry surveyed Ron for a few silent moments before he took out his wand. "Let's see if we can't fix you up a bit, shall we?"

He waved his wand several times, incanting a basic cutting hex, and removed most of the ruffles and lace from the robes. They looked less like a ninety year old woman, Harry reckoned. "There," he said to Ron. "Now you're only wearing a seventy-five year old woman to the Yule Ball."

He ducked a punch and started laughing again. "I've an idea. Hold still."

Harry cast a color-change charm on Ron's robes. They turned black.

Ron sighed in relief. "Thanks mate, you know how I hate maroon."

"Your hair hates it more, mate." Harry shot back as he dashed out the door.

"I'll get you for that one, Potter!" Ron shouted after him. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 14: SO?!<p>

Did you like it?

Did it seem out of place?

I simply must know what you think! As I mentioned before in an Author's Note, Harry was unable to see thestrals until his fifth year, which got me to thinking about why this might be. And when I was searching for a solution to that riddle. Some of you said that Harry was unable to comprehend death at that age, and while it works as an answer, it left me mostly unsatisfied.

When I first read Order of the Phoenix, Harry's encounter with the thestrals gave me so much hope that Harry's parents were still alive somewhere. Hiding out and waiting for the right moment to return. This is how I'm going to spin it for my story.

I decided on Hedwig being Lily because of a discussion my mom and I had after the fifth book came out. She said that Hedwig could have been Harry's mom because of how she was given to Harry. Hagrid, who went to Diagon Alley on "top secret Hogwarts Business" has to get something for Dumbledore and then take Harry shopping. We agreed that Hedwig could have been part of that top secret business that Hagrid went about doing. After all, Dumbledore trusts Hagrid with his life.

Please, please, please tell me what you thought.

The Cynical Prince


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note 15: Well, it certainly has been a while, hasn't it? I apologize profoundly for not updating this story sooner. When I got to this chapter, I had no idea what I wanted to say, or how I wanted to approach the Yule Ball. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I didn't know how to express it. Days turned to weeks, and the weeks became a lack of interest in the story. After that I focused a lot on Hear Me, Highever. And I all but abandoned this story, which would have been a horrible thing, as I've been led to understand by the reviews and private messages I've received.

One of the things that got me back into this was a review by Council. Council's new fic really sucked me in, and I found myself enraptured in the story he was weaving. When I got to the end of what was published, I knew that I had to get back to writing, especially because he/she said that what I had written so far was enjoyable. I had to live up to expectations. So for the past couple of days, I've been hammering this out, and I am proud to say that I have another chapter done. And chapter nine is on the way!

So, before I ramble on for too long, I shall let you, the readers, enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Harry could only think of one word to describe how Katie Bell looked as he made his way into the common room. She was completely <em>stunning<em>. Her long dark hair had been brushed back, and it fell over her left shoulder in gentle waves, she wore red dress robes that fell elegantly to the floor. As he came down the last few steps, he had to focus very intently on making sure his feet made contact with them properly so that he would not trip. She greeted him with a warm smile and pulled him into a hug.

"You look dashing," She told him as they made their way out of the common room.

"You look gorgeous yourself, Katie." Harry didn't trust himself to stay more without his speech devolving into incoherent babbling.

He offered her his arm and she took it before they began to head towards the Great Hall where the dance would take place. He was nervous and he was excited. Part of him felt guilty for not having Ginny on his arm as they walked through the castle, but he couldn't begrudge the apparently pleasant relationship she had with Neville. Neville and Ginny had been spending a lot of time together recently, and while Harry often felt very potent twinges of jealousy when he saw them, Katie had raised a fair point. He was going to enjoy himself and just see where things went.

They made their way down the stairs from Gryffindor tower, chatting merrily about the Tri-Wizard tournament, quidditch, and anything else that came do mind. It was pleasant, Harry thought. And his mind remained blissfully clear of any brooding about Ginny he may have been inclined to do earlier.

When they arrived in the Entrance Hall, things were already in full swing, students bustled about looking for their friends and dates, chatting and gossiping eagerly with one another. "Oh, look!" Katie chirped excitedly from beside him. "Angelina looks lovely tonight!" She pointed across the hall to where Angelina stood chatting merrily with Fred, George, and George's date for the evening.

It was true, Harry thought, Angelina looked quite nice.

Harry and Katie made their way to where professor McGonagall stood with Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, and Fleur Delacour. "Ah, Potter, Bell, glad you've finally arrived, we're just waiting on the last of the champions." She ushered them into a line off to one side of the hall, where they were told to wait until everyone else had entered the Great Hall.

Ron dashed down the stairs not long after Harry and Katie were shooed into their line. He skidded to a halt next to Fleur, a huge blush on his face. She muttered something in french and kissed him chastely on the cheek. Harry wondered how his face could be a darker shade of red than his hair.

Viktor Krum entered the hall next, dressed elegantly. The very picture of rugged handsomeness. Harry found himself feeling rather small and unimpressive compared to Krum and Cedric. He shifted uncomfortably, and part of him wondered if he'd make a fool of himself tonight. Ginny had told him he'd do just fine... and as soon as he thought about her, a pang of guilt washed through him. He couldn't explain it, nor could he objectify it. He simply felt a pang of guilt. And it felt much more like a physical blow than anything else.

He did his best to shake it off.

"Look at _her!_" A voice sounded from somewhere in the Entrance Hall. Hermione was coming down the stairs in powder-blue dress robes. While Harry thought she did indeed look pretty, it was not Hermione that Harry's eyes landed on. Ginny had descended the stairs ahead of Hermione, and Harry had never seen anyone more beautiful. Not even Katie, who Harry knew had gone to great lengths to look as good as she currently did, could compare. Delicate, Harry thought. She looked delicate. But at the same moment, he knew she could tear his head off and feed it to the giant squid if she wanted to.

He licked his lips absently.

The pang of jealousy magnified a hundred-fold as Neville drew Ginny into a warm hug. Harry narrowed at his eyes and glowered in their direction as they began speaking warmly.

Katie, perhaps sensing his discomfort, or perhaps simply moving him out of the way of the quickly growing crowd, pulled him to the side of the Hall, where they were lined up with the other champions.

Harry didn't have long to dwell on it, the lingering students were forced into the Great Hall. Not long after, the champions and their partners were all swept into the hall and towards the head table. Dumbledore was smiling fondly at all of the champions, as was Madame Maxime, but Karkaroff affixed Hermione with a glare that would have stopped a dragon in it's tracks. Harry watched her stiffen slightly at the look, but from his position in the line, he could say nothing to her.

Before he knew it, he was seated at the large head table next to Katie and Professor Dumbledore. Once they were settled, Harry became acutely aware that every single person in the hall was intently staring at the Champions, their partners, and the heads of each school. He suddenly felt very, very nervous. He was going to be dancing in front of all of them sooner than he expected, to be sure. That was, if he could make it through the entire feast without collapsing or making a fool out of himself. And, of course, he was rather convinced that he would end up doing one of those anyway.

The meal began, Dumbledore leading those gathered with a demonstration of ordering pork chops from his plate. As he did so, the pork chops appeared before him along with several other fixings to go with his meal. Seeing this, Harry glanced at his own menu and ordered as well. Then the rest of those seated at the champions table, and finally all of those assembled.

Katie dug in beside him and began chatting merrily with Fleur and Hermione. Harry allowed himself to be sucked into the conversation as well, and eventually Professor Dumbledore joined them, telling a rather amusing story about his experience with a room filled with chamber pots. Even Percy Weasley, who was attending the Ball in place of Mr. Crouch smiled at that.

Fleur and Krum both described their castles, and the champions engaged in a lively debate about the schools' differing curriculums. Occasionally, the heads of each school would interject to share information, or berate their students for being rude.

In spite of himself, Harry was having an excellent time.

He'd been friends with Katie since his first year, and seeing her in this setting, openly flirting with him and gently brushing his arm with her hand was nice. For the first time since the entire debacle with the Yule Ball had begun, Harry was content with how events had transpired. Everything was going great so far this evening.

And then dinner was over.

Harry decided that their food had indeed been eaten too fast, because before long the large tables were being cleared away and he found himself becoming increasingly nervous and fidgety as he worked to stay calm in the face of everyone. He must have been doing a good job of it because Ron muttered, "How are you so calm, mate?"

He didn't dare glance back at him, but instead replied just as quietly, "I'm not."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well you look it. Just don't trip or anything like that and you'll have this 'task' in the bag."

Harry smiled at their private nickname for the ball, but he made a face and said, "I doubt that will be as easy as it sounds." But he knew Ron was right, the others were probably just as nervous as he was.

He turned his gaze back to Katie, who was smiling broadly. She beamed at him and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

Harry blushed, but found that the contact was not unwelcome.

Once the dance floor was cleared of the many tables and chairs that had occupied it during dinner, that evenings entertainment paraded onto the stage. Dumbledore had booked the famous wizarding band, The Weird Sisters. Harry knew next to nothing about wizarding music, but from what he'd heard on the Wizarding Wireless Network when he'd had the privilege of listening, he inferred that the Weird Sisters were the magical equivalent of a rock band like The Clash.

They started to play, and the champions took to the floor. It took a firm pull from Katie to get Harry moving. Once on the dance floor, they started swaying to the opening song, and Harry was infinitely grateful for the dance lessons that McGonagall had organized for them.

They danced, and soon found themselves joined by other students and teachers.

After a few more dances, Katie looked up at him. "I'm thirsty," she declared. "Are you?"

Harry nodded, and she led him towards the large table filled with drinks and assorted snack foods, her fingers were once again laced through his. At the table, she busied herself with the large punch bowl, ladling two cups for them. Harry looked around the room, he saw Hermione dancing rather enthusiastically with Viktor Krum, and not too far away was Ron having a dance of his own with Fleur. Their dancing was not as intense as Hermione and Viktor's, and they appeared to be having a conversation.

He saw Fred and George Weasley cutting a path through the dance-floor, spinning their partners with such vigor, he worried they might screw themselves into the ground.

Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor McGonagall, and he was surprised to see how light on their feet they both were.

Katie pressed one of the goblets into his hands, and he smiled gratefully. "Thanks," he said, taking a hearty sip.

"You're quite welcome," she replied, taking a drink from her own goblet.

They stood and watched everyone around them for a few minutes, chatting idly. Katie was remarking on some of the other girls' dresses. It wasn't a subject Harry found particularly interesting, but he did try to keep himself engaged in the conversation. As they talked, Harry found his mind wandering to Ginny. He wondered where she was, and if she was having a good time. He hadn't had a chance to speak with her before the Ball started. He also realized that even with Katie's company, he would like the chance to at least say hello.

_No,_ he thought. _I promised Katie I would make tonight about the two of us. _Just to see how it goes, she had said. He was unsure if he wanted to pursue any kind of relationship with Katie, but considering that Ginny had decided to come to the Ball with Neville, he figured that the possibility of him spending more time with Katie in the coming weeks wasn't out of the question.

When there was a lull in the music, he set his goblet down, turned to Katie, and asked, "Would you like to dance again?"

Her smile told him all he needed to know. He mustered up his Gryffindor courage, took Katie by the hand, and walked with her to the floor. They passed by Hermione and Krum, who were making their way to the refreshments.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said, giggling in a very Un-Hermione-Like fasion as she passed him.

"Hello." Was all he managed to say in return.

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck when the next bit of music began, and Harry became acutely aware of how close she was to him. "Thank you, Harry." She said quietly. "Tonight has been wonderful so far."

Harry felt his face heat up, and he struggled desperately to find something to say that wouldn't sound completely stupid. "I, er- you're welcome."

She tried not to giggle, but he could still tell she found his embarrassment amusing.

"You really are too polite for your own good sometimes, Mr. Potter." Katie smiled.

He flushed again. This time she did giggle.

The next song was a slow one, and Harry found himself spinning in slow circles with Katie. Her head on his shoulder. He wasn't particularly tall, and she wasn't particularly short. He figured they looked a little bit awkward, but he didn't mind.

Quarter of an hour later saw Harry and Katie taking a stroll through the lavishly decorated grounds. The snow glittered beautifully in the dim lantern light. As the evening had progressed, Katie had become more flirtatious with him, and for the most part, Harry remained blissfully ignorant of what she was getting at. It hadn't deterred her, however. In fact, she seemed to find it cute.

"Can I ask you something?" Katie said, glancing over to him.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"I don't have a chance at all with you, do I?"

* * *

><p>Ginny had done her darnedest to enjoy the evening with Neville. They had danced, though he stepped on her toes numerous times. But Katie had been rather forceful with Harry all evening, and each time she had spied them, they had been holding hands, or dancing, or doing something equally horrid. Neville had noticed her silent brooding, and had suggested a walk.<p>

That was the crux of the problem at hand, though. While they'd been walking, they inadvertently turned a bend in the trail they'd been walking and that was when Ginny saw the most horrible thing she'd ever seen in her life.

Katie Bell, tall, beautiful, athletic, and popular had her arms about Harry's neck. Their lips were less than an inch apart. And then she kissed him.

Ginny stopped, horror-struck.

This wasn't happening. This was _not_ happening. Nothing in the entire world could be worse than this. That kiss was supposed to be hers! She'd spent all year getting to know Harry, the real Harry. Not just the famous hero she'd had a crush on as a little girl. Despite their disastrous attempts to go to the Ball with one another, she still figured that he felt the same way about her.

She'd been wrong.

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, and turning on the spot.

Neville ran after her.

"Ginny! Ginny wait!" He called. But she didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from Harry and Katie bell as possible. She ran into the castle, up the stairs, and down corridors, turning left and right without a care. Eventually she slowed and leaned against a wall to catch her breath, doing nothing to stop the traitorous tears that slid down her face.

In that moment, alone in some unknown corridor, she felt more small and insignificant than the ever had before. It felt like everything she'd worked towards with Harry had been pulled out from under her in one horrible moment, because she knew now that Harry would be spending a great deal more time with Katie than with her, and that she'd probably see them kiss on more than one occasion.

Neither of those facts were welcome.

She sat down, arms on her knees, and hid her face as she cried. Ginny had always hated crying, and growing up with six older brothers had toughened her up. She seldom cried, seldom showed any sign of girly weakness. But if there was one person who could so thoroughly strip down that wall, it was Harry Potter. It was the boy she was irrevocably in love with.

And it hurt. It hurt that he could make her feel this way, and that he had no idea how much she cared for him.

She didn't look up when she heard footsteps, and she hardly registered Neville's voice. But she felt the warmth of him when he sat down next to her, put his arm around her, and offered his presence and comfort in silence.

It was almost enough to make her feel better.

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore sighed deeply as he read the hastily scrawled note. He glanced across his desk at the red haired woman who stared at him intently. "It would seem that you and I will be having a chat with Harry sooner rather than later." He handed the piece of parchment across the table to her. "I assume that you did not have a chance to read this before it was delivered?"<p>

Lily Potter shook her head. "I did not." She took it from him, and her eyes trailed down the brief note quickly. "Oh my," she said.

Dumbledore nodded in a resigned fashion. "We always knew this day would come. When Voldemort had gathered enough of his old strength to pose a thread once more. But this time we are more prepared. We have time to act before he becomes wholly powerful again."

"We should speak to him at once!" Lily declared, but she didn't rise. She was more patient and controlled than that. Dumbledore knew she'd want to hear what he had to say on the matter.

"I agree, Lily. I will inform Mr. Potter that I would like to speak to him about something most important, and that he should come to my office when the Yule Ball is concluded."

Lily looked about to protest, but Dumbledore raised his hand. "It is half past ten already. And once Harry knows about the prophecy, he can no longer afford to be treated like a child. Let's give him an hour and a half more of that bliss."

She considered the point for several moments before nodding her agreement. "I can wait another hour and a half, I suppose." Lily said.

"There is something you could do, if you wish." Dumbledore said as he rose from behind his desk.

"With you revealing yourself to Harry, and by extension, the Wizarding World, it would make sense for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to be here. I believe that Sirius is hiding out near Hosmeade, and that you know precisely where to find him. I will contact Remus if you want to take a note to Sirius, as Hedwig."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "I don't know that I could face them _and_ Harry at the same time."

"It is up to you, of course, Lily."

She shuddered. "Now that the time is so close at hand, I don't know if I can do this. Harry is going to be livid when he finds out I've been alive for the past fourteen years. I expect that Sirius will feel much the same way."

Dumbledore had moved around the desk and was now sitting next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her back. "I think that they will understand, Lily. The magic that protects both you and Harry is a fragile and powerful one. And keeping the knowledge that you live a secret has given us a powerful weapon against Voldemort."

She choked back a sob. "You mean love."

"Indeed I do." Dumbledore replied sagely.

"How can having lied to my son for the past fourteen and a half years be at all helpful? How can I teach Harry about love when I can hardly remember how to love myself? I haven't been with James since the night everything was taken from me, and I most certainly haven't been a mother to Harry!" She wrestled with her emotions in vain, but it was to no avail.

Eventually she said. "I think I would like to speak with just Harry tonight."

* * *

><p>Author's Note 16: I simply must know what you all think of this. A lot of things happened here that are now going to drive the plot forward. In the next chapter, we will get to see Harry interact with his mother for the first time. And from there we'll get to the Second Task, and so on and so forth. Please leave your reviews to tell me what you think, or what you want to see. Input is much appreciated.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note 17: Well this is it, the first big turning point in the story. I have to say, a lot happened here, and I had some trouble getting it all put together. The first part, which was more Harry/Ginny focused was to set up the rest of their interactions for the next bit of the year (probably up until the second task). And the second half was the much anticipated showdown between Harry and Lily. I think I managed to do that scene justice, at least. Took some time reading the scenes between Harry and Dumbledore at the ends of both Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix, but I am pretty pleased with the way it went.

On to my next topic of discussion! A lot of you seem hesitant about the reveal of Lily. I ask you to take a chance on me, though. I think it will work out. And to those of you who hate Katie Bell, I ask you not to judge her too harshly. She's not too bad.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

><p>"I don't have a chance at all with you, do I?" Katie asked him abruptly. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned to her, and opened his mouth to say something, but he found that no words came out. It was, in part, because he wasn't actually sure what she was talking about, and also because the bluntness of her statement had startled him. He supposed, deep down, that she was referring to Ginny. But even Harry was unsure what exactly was going on between himself and the fiery redhead.<p>

He knew that he liked Ginny a great deal, and that he'd done his best to keep from looking about the magically transformed Great Hall during the evening and trying to catch a glimpse of her. But beyond that, he didn't know. She'd agreed to go with Neville, and over the course of the past week, she'd spent rather a lot of time with him. He didn't really appreciate the company she'd been keeping, but he assumed that she liked him, and that she was looking forward to her date. So, naturally, he hadn't said anything.

She watched his reaction carefully, her brown eyes following his every movement. There wasn't any judgment that he could see, nor any hurt. But for some reason she still made him extremely nervous. And fidgety.

"What?" Harry asked eventually. _Very smooth, Potter._ Harry thought.

She smiled at him. "It's okay, you know. I'm not upset, not really." Katie patted his arm. "I really like you, Harry. And maybe if you weren't so caught up with Ginny I'd have a shot with you." _That_ had not been at all what he as expecting to hear. She'd been so... up front with him throughout the evening. But he was glad to know that she seemed to accept things as they were.

Her smile became a frown. "I didn't realize how bad you had it for that girl until we were dancing tonight. You spent the evening distracted, like you'd rather have been with her." He realized how much that much have stung her.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she closed the distance between them and put her right index finger over his lips. "You tried your best to show me a good time, Harry, I know you did. And I appreciate that. But I can tell that even if I wanted to I can't compete with her."

Katie moved forward a bit more.

She was _very_ close to him now.

"You go on and chase that girl, Harry Potter," she said. Her tone was forceful, but friendly. "Make sure she knows how much you care about her."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, that was the last thing he'd expected. If anything he'd have guessed that Katie would be upset or jealous of him. Instead she seemed almost helpful, but in a slightly resigned sort of way. Like she wished he had eyes for her, but she still respected his desires enjough to be supportive.

And then she let her finger fall from his lips, and looked into his eyes. "There is one thing, though." Katie said, leaning against him. "I would very much like to kiss you. Just this once." He swallowed nervously.

And before he really knew what was happening her arms were about his neck, and her lips were gently pressed against his. Shock overtook him at first, and he felt his body stiffen, but then he allowed himself to relax into her embrace and kissed her back.

Harry had never kissed a girl before, and he couldn't properly describe the feeling. But he knew that he enjoyed the sensation immediately. His senses were overwhelmed by the smell and taste of her, and the intimate embrace they shared only served to magnify the sensation.

When she pulled back from him she gave him a dazzling smile, and he felt his stomach do flip flops. "Thank you for tonight, Harry. Really. I had an excellent time. But you should go and find Ginny."

Harry hesitated. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest as he looked into her eyes. On the one hand, he knew Katie had a point about Ginny. He'd been actively flirting with her since he realized that he wanted more than friendship from her. But on the other hand, he in the here and now with Katie Bell, who had been his friend since his first year at Hogwarts. She was very pretty, and he quite liked the idea of kissing her again.

"Go!" She exclaimed in good natured exasperation and gave him a shove towards the castle. It had been as if she sensed his indecision. "Trust me, Harry. You need to go and tell her."

* * *

><p>When Ginny had collected herself, she muttered almost unintelligibly to Neville. "Sorry about that." Her teary episode had been embarrassing, and she was glad that none of her brothers were around to see it. Not because they'd tease her to no end about it (which she knew they would) but because they'd want to know who made her cry. And while she was appalled at Harry's most recent actions, she didn't want them to try and hurt him.<p>

She heard him laugh. It was a good, whole-hearted sound. "What are you sorry for? You just saw Harry kissing another girl. I think you're well within your rights to be upset." It was such a Neville like thing to say. Always supportive, always kind. That was his way, and right now it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

But it was still embarrassing. And she hated when people saw her cry.

She sniffled, and wiped her eyes with her forearms. "I overreacted!" Ginny exclaimed, and she hopen Neville wouldn't hear the self-reprimanding embarrassment in her voice. "I never cry, or run away. I'm a Gryffindor. I'm supposed to be brave."

Neville patted her on the back, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Well, just consider this a respite then," Neville said. "Once you've calmed yourself down you can go back down the the Ball and give Harry a piece of your mind."

She lifted her head from her arms and looked at Neville, her eyes wide with worry. "I don't want..." she began. "I just..." Again she tried to speak and found that she was having trouble voicing her frustration. She sighed heavily and lowered her head. "I feel like slapping him for being such a prat." She mumbled her last statement to her dress more than to Neville, but she knew he heard her anyway.

There was a silence.

"You could, I s'pose." Neville said eventually. "But I don't really think that would make things between you any better. I think it's high time you and Harry sat down and actually talked about whatever you two have. This awkward circling you're both doing is getting out of hand."

Ginny raised her head once more and looked at him. She knew he was right, but that didn't make her any less nervous, or her confidence any greater.

"But what if-" She began.

"No," Neville said, cutting her off. "There isn't a what if, you know as well as I do that he feels the same way you do. So, maybe not tonight, but definitely tomorrow, you're going to talk to him and get this whole thing sorted out."

Ginny considered this, and decided that Neville was right. All of the hurt she was feeling would slowly tear her apart. "Okay," she agreed. "But if I catch him snogging Bell I am going to hex him into next week."

Neville laughed at that. "I suppose that's fair, isn't it?"

He stood, and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I must look a right mess," Ginny said, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

He shook his head. "You look lovely, like always."

She gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Neville."

He gave her a level look. "I mean it, you know."

She nodded. Neville was too nice for his own good most of the time. Ginny knew for a fact that her makeup would have run, and that her cheeks must look splotchy, and that her eyes were likely red and swollen. But she took the compliment in stride and hugged him briefly.

They turned and began to walk down the corridor. For the first time, Ginny took note of where they were. She had stopped on the sixth floor across from a massive tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy getting clubbed repeatedly over the head by a troll while trying to teach them ballet.

In her haste to be away from the sight of Harry and Katie, she'd made it incredibly far. And, she realized, the Ball was all but over. If she were to run into Harry this late, it would be purely by luck or coincidence. Ginny sighed, she'd probably have to wait until tomorrow. Which meant a relatively sleepless night of anxiety and wonder.

In a resigned manner, she made her way to Gryffindor tower, hoping that she'd bump into him before he went up to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry had only just walked away from Katie when he happened upon Hagrid, the care of magical creatures professor (and his long time friend) and Madam Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons walking hand in hand. Deciding it would be best not to disturb them, Harry carefully skirted around them, taking an alternate trail. Unfortunately, they turned up a trail that would intersect his, and he was forced to duck behind a large stone reindeer so as not to be seen.<p>

Before he had time to find an escape, Madame Maxime and Hagrid stopped on the other side of the reindeer. "Momen' I saw yeh, I knew," he said. Harry noted that Hagrid's voice was strangely low and husky. It was almost as if... harry paled and blanched silently.

He would have given anything not to be there right now. He was intruding on a _very_ private moment between the Gamekeeper and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Unfortunately, he couldnot see any way out of the situation. If he moved from behind the statue, he would be seen, and he really didn't want to face the awkward confrontation that would surely result from his sudden appearance.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?" Harry was horrified to find out that Madame Mazime's voice was just as husky as Hagrids.

He didn't want to listen to this. He wanted to do anything else. Sticking his fingers in his ears and humming loudly would have been nice, but that was not really an option. Instead, he focused intently on the small beetle that was crawling up the reindeer statue. Much to his chagrin, the beetle just wasn't at all interesting enough to stop harry from hearing Hagrid's next words.

"I jus' knew... knew you were like me... Was it yer mother or yer father?"

There was a horrendously long pause. Every sound seemed amplified a hundred-fold in the night air while Harry waited for someone to speak. Or for the conversation to be over.

"I- I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid..."

"It was my mother," Hagrid's voice was still low, but not as husky and sensual as it had been before. Harry now realized that he was about to learn something very personal and private about Hagrid's life. He was interested in Hagrid's past, to be sure, especially after his second year. But this... this was not the way to learn of it. "She was one 'o the las' ones in Britain. 'Course I can' remember her too well... she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well... it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her... might be dead fer all I know..."

In spite of himself, Harry looked up from the beetle and over the side of the statue, listening.

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh..." Hagrid's voice broke, and Harry realized just how private this moment was. How much he was intruding. Hagrid seldom showed this sort of emotion, and it was a testament to how much he liked Madame Maxime that he was doing so at all. He dropped his gaze from them, shame faced and put his fingers in his ears.

He would give them their privacy.

And it worked, for a time. Until he heard Hagrid say rather loudly, "Another half-giant, o' course!"

Harry was stunned. Half-giant? He supposed it made sense, but he'd never really thought about it. Hagrid was just Hagrid. Big, intimidating, and kind.

"'Ow dare you!" Madame Maxime shouted at him. She yelled a bit more, made a comment about having big bones, and then stormed off and into the castle. Harry waited with bated breath for one minute, then two, three...

Eventually Hagrid rose and walked out into the grounds. Heading, Harry realized, in the direction of his cabin.

With great relief Harry resumed his walk up to the castle.

As he walked, he wondered just what he'd say to Ginny when he saw her. Katie's insistence that he confess his feelings to Ginny had got him to thinking. He didn't know how he should approach it, though. Harry was, by and large, terrible at expressing his feelings. Life with the Dursleys had been less than ideal for Harry to learn how to express himself like everybody else. He never spoke of his problems if he could help it, and he certainly didn't know how to come up to a girl and tell her that he fancied her.

A large part of this was his constant belief that nobody could ever really love him. It had been drilled into his head from such a young age. Dudley was better. Dudley was loved. Harry was an outsider. Harry was a freak. And though he'd gotten a lot better since he'd started at Hogwarts, he still couldn't fully shake the feeling that he was somehow inadequate. Ron and Hermione (and now Ginny, he supposed) were always kind and supportive of him. But he was unsure what to expect from them beyond friendship.

And with that past driving him, he felt increasingly nervous as he headed up the front steps and into the Entrance Hall. It was half-past eleven now, so he'd have to find her fast if he wanted to find her at all. Despite his worries and his hesitation, he knew that he did want to at least talk to her, so he made his way towards the Great Hall, fiddling awkwardly with the pockets of his dress robes.

Just inside the hall, Harry found himself face to face with Professor Dumbledore. "Ah, Harry, I wanted to speak with you briefly before the evening was wrapped up."

"What did you need, sir?" Harry asked, albeit a bit distractedly.

"I would very much appreciate it if you were to come to my office tonight, after the Ball has concluded. There is something important I wish to discuss with you." Dumbledore looked at him over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.

"Of course, sir." Harry said. "Is this about that note I sent you?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That is on the list of things I wish to talk to you about, my boy." Dumbledore patted Harry on the arm kindly. "But let us not worry about it at the moment, you should go and enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh, and Harry, I do recommend you try a chocolate eclair before the night is done."

And with that, Dumbledore waked past him and out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Lily paced anxiously in a half circle in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. The clock had struck midnight not five minutes ago, and she knew that Harry would be arriving at any moment. In stark contrast to Lily's nervous pacing, Dumbledore sat patiently at his desk, elbows on the hard surface, with his chin resting comfortably on his fingers.<p>

She didn't understand how he could possibly be so calm. She was all nerves and anxiety. Lily had absolutely no idea what to say to Harry when she saw him, she had no idea how to explain her absence from his life. Her deepest fear was that he'd hate her, that he'd never understand what she had done, that she had given up everything to keep him safe from the greatest dark wizard to ever have lived.

Her pacing was short lived, however; before her mind could chase itself in endless, paranoid circles, she heard footsteps outside the door to the office. Lily froze mid stride, and looked towards the door with wide, nervous eyes. "Perhaps you should sit down, Lily." Dumbledore's voice cut across her haywire thoughts like a knife, and she blinked several times before turning to look at the Headmaster. He was smiling pleasantly at her and indicating one of the chairs before the desk.

She took two strides towards the char and plopped down into it, gripping the arms so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

There was a knock at the door, and Dumbledore said, "Enter."

Harry entered the room, still in his dress robes, and walked towards the Headmaster's desk. Lily, who was facing Albus, sat frozen, unable to look at her son. She didn't know how to react, how to start. Sensing that Lily would be unable to initiate the conversation, Dumbledore spoke up. "Harry, thank you for coming. There is someone that I think you should be introduced to." There was a pause as she heard Harry shuffled forward.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "This is your mother, Lily Potter."

_Well_, Lily thought, _Dumbledore wasn't pulling any punches tonight_. She gathered up her courage, as any Gryffindor could, and rose. For the first time in thirteen years, Lily looked into the eyes of her son. "Hello Harry," she said. She hoped her voice didn't sound as nervous as she felt. Lily took a deep breath and held out her hand to her son. "I'm your mother. I'm Lily, and..." she trailed off when she saw Harry's face.

He looked, for lack of a better term, struck dumb. His eyes were misted over with unshed tears, unasked questions, and much, much more. The blood had drained from his face and his jaw worked in an uncoordinated fashion as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

"Mum?" He managed. It was barely more than a whisper.

She nodded, sniffling and smiling.

"How?" Harry asked next. His voice was louder this time, but it cracked. The emotion was palpable. "You... you're alive."

Lily wasn't sure if that was supposed to be part of his question, but she nodded again. "I'm alive," she repeated.

"I... you... what..." Harry drew in a deep, shuddering breath and then he collapsed into the second armchair before Dumbledore's desk.

Lily stood to the side of the chair Harry had deposited himself in and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. She felt Harry stiffen at the contact and withdrew her hand. She went to her chair, and sat down, glancing pleadingly to Dumbledore as she sat down.

"I think, perhaps," Dumbledore said, taking the queue. "It is time that an explanation was offered."

Harry was shaken from his reverie at this. He looked to Dumbledore, his eyes focusing for the first time since he'd sat down. Lily saw how lost and confused Harry looked. Harry, who she had watched be strong and brave for both himself his friends for the last three and a half years. It broke her heart to see him seem so lost, so vulnerable. Seeing the look in Harry's eyes, Dumbledore began his explanation.

"Thirteen years ago, when Voldemort attacked your parents in Godric's Hollow, he set into motion a series of events that bring us to where we now sit. I think that this tale will take up most of the night, Harry, and I ask that you do your best to let me finish explaining before you speak up." His voice was so calm, so clear, so patient, so very fitting of Albus Dumbledore.

"There was a prophecy created before your birth, that told of a child. This child would be gifted with the ability to defeat Voldemort once and for all. The prophecy in question goes thus: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Dumbledore let those words hang in the air. Lily sat in near petrified silence as she watched Harry process what he'd heard. The headmaster, for his part, seemd to know that Harry would indeed speak up after this.

"Those who have thrice defied him," Harry whispered. "You and Dad?" He asked, turning to look at his mother. Lily nodded in confirmation. "And I was born at the end of July." His hand went to his forehead and he looked between Lily and Dumbledore. "Is this the mark? The one that makes me his equal?"

Dumbledore nodded over his half-moon spectacles. "I believe so, Harry. When this prophecy was made, there were two possible boys that it could have applied to. Young Mr. Longbottom shares your birthday, and his parents were active participants in the fight against Lord Voldemort." Harry started in shock, opening his mouth to speak once again. "However," Dumbledore continued. "Despite knowing that two children were born he chose you. You, Harry, the half-blood like him. Not the pure-blood, which Voldemort has often professed is the only type of wizard worth something." Harry looked at Dumbledore pensively.

"Voldemort is half-blood?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded in confirmation. "Indeed he is, but that is not a relevant detail tonight. He chose the child who he felt would be the most danger in him. You see, he saw something of himself within you before he even met you."

Harry looked remarkably uncomfortable now, and he looked down at his feet. "Voldemort knew of the prophecy, and he attacked you because he heard part of it, he took his incomplete knowledge of the prophecy and set out to kill you while you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. Instead, you were able to defeat him, even as a baby."

"How does this explain why Mum is still alive?" Harry asked thickly after a long moment of silence.

"Ah," Dumbledore started. "I think, perhaps, that your mother should give you the details surrounding that."

Harry's head swung around to face his mother, eyes filled with hurt and confusion. "On that night, all those years ago, Voldemort triggered the wards we'd set around our home. James and I realized that we'd been betrayed by someone who we had thought we could trust." She took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Yes," Harry said. "Peter Pettigrew."

Lily nodded. "So you know that much, at least. Well, Peter ratted us out to Voldemort, who came to our house in Godric's Hollow. He was so sure of his success that evening that he simply walked to the front door and knocked, as if it were the most normal thing in the world."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Lily had never shared the details with anybody but Dumbledore, and the newspapers had never managed to get any information regarding that evening out of the Headmaster. She stretched out her hand tentatively to her son, and Harry took it slowly. She squeezed his hand, willing hers to stop shaking as she did so. When Harry squeezed her hand back she felt her heart soar.

"James and I knew something was wrong at once. James grabbed his wand and sent me upstairs to fetch you from your crib and make an escape. The sounds of them fighting from downstairs were terrifying. James was a very powerful young wizard, and he put up one hell of a fight. But against Voldemort, fighting tooth and nail isn't enough." She blinked the tears from her eyes and wiped her cheeks with her free hand.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Lily said after a moment, as a half sob escaped her lips. "Voldemort got to me before I could get you to safety and blasted me aside with some manner of spell the likes of which I'd never seen before. I was left for dead underneath the central support beam of the house. I was so deeply buried that the Ministry officials never even looked for me. They saw James' body and thought they knew enough. When I woke up, nearly half a day later, the house was in shambles and you were gone. I thought that Voldemort had killed you."

Lily was overcome now, and took several deep breaths. "Oh, my son. I've failed you as a mother. I never came for you."

Harry, who looked half outraged, and still half stunned with surprise, withdrew his hand. "How did I survive?"

"That," Dumbledore said. "May be entirely because of the prophecy. However, I believe that it has to do with the governing laws of magic. I assume that you are familiar with the Law of Magical Intent?"

Harry turned his gaze to the headmaster. "Of course I do. The intent of the wizard is the most important part of casting a spell. According to Professor Moody, that's the reason none of the students in the fourth year would be able to successfully cast a killing curse."

"That is correct Harry. The intent of James while he fought Voldemort was to protect both you and your mother. It is my hypothesis that in his death, James shielded you and your mother from his fate."

They sat in contemplative silence for what felt like an hour to Lily.

"Why didn't you come for me?" Harry asked his her. "Why did you make me live with the Dursleys?"

Lily's first thought was to say, 'because I'm a bad mother.' She refrained. "Dumbledore had made their home a safe-haven for you. Protecting you from any of Voldemort's followers that may have come for you. My determination to defend you would have protected you in a way similar to James' sacrifice. That protection is in your blood, Harry. And because your only living relatives were the Dursleys, Dumbledore sent you there." Lily dropped her head.

"The following day, when I showed up in this very office, Dumbledore feared that if I lived Voldemort may have still been around as well. And so we took precautions against him coming after you in case of that eventuality. We kept you hidden in the muggle world, and I went back into hiding. As the years dragged on, I became restless. I wanted to be a part of your life, and I knew that I had made the choice not to be because I wanted to protect you. Eventually Dumbledore found a way for me to watch over you."

Harry shifted in his seat.

"You know that your father was an unregistered animagus?" Lily asked Harry.

He nodded.

"While we were in hiding, James and I, he taught me how to change my shape as well. My form is that of a snowy white owl. So when you were taken to Diagon Alley for the first time-"

"You're Hedwig!?" Harry shouted. "You've been living in my bedroom over the summer for the past three years and you never once thought to let me know you were alive? You've seen what those monsters are like and you just sit and watch. How could you?"

"You were safe there," Lily said meekly.

"Not from them!" Harry countered.

"They never hurt you. Not once, in all that time did they hurt you physically. I know that there is little love for you there, but you were at least safe. While you're there, no dark wizard can harm you."

She heard Harry's deep, ragged breathing. Knew that he was shaking with anger. Knew that he was trying his utmost to keep it contained.

"Harry, after tonight everything changes. You'll never have to go back there. I just... I wanted you to have at least some semblance of a childhood. Now that you know about the prophecy, you can't afford to be a child anymore. You have to prepare yourself to fight Vol-"

"I have!" Harry cried, his voice cracking. "I've done it loads of times. I've stopped him at every turn since I got here. Why should anything in the future be any different? Just because I know that I'm the one destined to fight him. I've always known that somehow." He rose, wheeled on Dumbledore, and shouted some more. "Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

Dumbledore turned a level gaze onto him. "Because when you fight him next, there will be no going back. You will defeat him, as you always have, but the stakes will be much higher. He knows you have the power to stop him, and he will do everything he can to stop you. His power is growing once again, Harry. He is closer than ever to returning."

Harry, who seemed dissatisfied with the explanation, smashed the closest object he could find. The bauble, whatever it was for, lay shattered on the ground. "You should have told me! You should have helped me! You shouldn't have let Sirius rot in Azkaban for twelve years." He smashed another desk ornament, flung the large bowl of lemon drops across the room, and slammed his fist into Dumbledore's desk.

Lily flinched at the mention of Sirius.

"How can you be so calm?" Harry demanded of his headmaster. "How can you just sit there and look at me when you've done so much damage?"

"Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it." Harry stared at the man, seething, and Lily was watching in wide eyed horror as her son stared down the man who was arguably the greatest wizard to ever live.

Eventually, he deflated, sank back into his chair, and covered his eyes with the heels of his hands. Lily heard his silent sobs and reached out to comfort him. He slapped her hands away from him and she retreated, awkwardly, to the safety of her own chair.

"So I'm supposed to just follow your every word and fight the man I'm destined to kill?" Harry asked once he'd calmed down.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice still calm. "You must never allow yourself to forget that the prophecy is only significant because Voldemort made it so. Voldemort singled you out, and by doing so, he made you the person most dangerous to him."

Harry sat up. "I can't do anymore of this tonight. I can't be here."

He rose and all but ran out of the office.

"Harry wait!" Lily called to his retreating back.

"Let him go, Lily dear." Dumbledore said. "He will come back to face this when he has had time to process this. When he is ready to face you as your son."

She closed her eyes. "That couldn't have gone any worse."

"I'm afraid I quite disagree with you," came the headmaster's cheery reply. And with a wave of his wand, the office righted itself and everything was how it had been.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 18: That's all she wrote this time, but I hope you enjoyed it. If you would be so kind as to leave me a review letting me know what you think, I would be most grateful. I really hope you guys liked it, but any input you have, suggestions, pointers, criticisms are all appreciated. They'll help me improve in the future. Cheers!<p> 


End file.
